Making Things Right
by Darcwidder83
Summary: Harry and Hermione have known each other since they were young, yet unfortunately grew apart as the time passed. Now Harry is trying to get reaquainted with her and hopes to tell her his depest secret. Will he be able to make thing right and get the woma
1. Chapter 1

**MAKING THINGS RIGHT**

I don't owe anything that is Harry Potter related.

This is a story that has been bugging me for a while so I decide to start it. One thing for sure is that I don't know when I will be able to update since I have a very busy schedule, not to mention other stories, but for the people that want to read more and review I'll try my best.

One more thing this prologue type of chapter so it will go through different years of the main characters lives, at least the parts that intersect with each other. It will stop shortly before the beginning of the main story.

Hermione is like super smart here. Harry's parents, Sirius etc are alive here, and mister and Mrs. Granger are muggles that know about magic and work for the Potter's. No Voldemort, death eaters, or Pettigrew.

Chapter 1(prologue)-

A little girl with bushy, brown hair and big, brown eyes walks in the mansion right behind her parents. As she peeks from behind her mother's legs she sees another family, only this one of four.

The other family standing near the elegant staircase consists of an elegant and beautiful red head woman with vivid green eyes. Next to her stands a tall, lean man with messy, black hair and black, round wire glasses. Two boys, about her age, stands between them, the older one was looking confident until he takes a glance of the girl standing shyly behind her mother, while the other stands with a friendly smile in his face.

"Lord and Lady Potter," her father begins, "it is good to see you again. I would like to introduce to you my wife, Jane Granger, and my daughter Hermione."

With her introduction Hermione step forward, just like her mother have done, and bow to the Lords and Lady of the home.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she says shyly, before hiding behind her father's leg.

"The pleasure is ours," Lady Potter answers. "Jane, Hermione, Jake, I would like to introduce my two sons Harry and Ethan. Our baby girl, Rosie, is upstairs sleeping at the moment, so you'll meet her tomorrow. We would also smooth out your jobs once you are settled down."

"But first we should give you a tour of the grounds and our home," Lord Potter exclaims clapping his hands together.

James, Lily, Harry and Ethan Potter all went around talking to the Grangers while giving them a tour of their cozy, yet elaborate, home. After about an hour the two families stop at a hall near the kitchens.

There are a few doors on say hall and they stop at one on their right side.

"Jane, Jake this would be your room," James says opening the dark oak door.

What the Grangers see in front of them leaves them speechless. Inside is a huge room. The walls are color a light blue with a white chair railing going around the whole room. A huge four poster bed is place against the wall facing the door with two matching nightstand on either side. On either side of the room is a door each. One goes to the big bathroom, the other to its walk-in closet.

A big oak desk is place in front of a window; as floors are made of dark wood.

"Wow," Hermione states, "I can't wait to see my room now."

"Hermione!" Jane reprimands.

"Its okay, Jane," Lily says smiling at the little girl. "Why don't we go and take this little girl to her new bedroom? Would you like that Hermione?"

The young girl nods excitedly making the adults laugh at her excitement, while the boys smile at her.

…….

"Harry, stop, and give me back my book," seven year-old Hermione screams to her young friend.

"No, I want to play," Harry says, giving her a put before running away from her.

The bushy hair girl stands up, placing her hands on her hips.

"Harry James Potter, you get your bony little behind over here!" she demands, and before any of the children knows it the boy was standing right in front of her. "Now that is better."

Hermione just shrugs and grabs her book from the hands of the speechless boy.

"How did you do that?" Harry asks his friend.

"Did what?" She asks looking at him confuse.

"Harry and Ethan is time to go." Lady Potter's voice is heard from somewhere within the home.

"Never mind gotta go," Harry says running off.

…………

"Ethan, your home," nine year-old Hermione says hugging her younger friend. "I've miss you so much."

"I've miss you too, Mia," the middle Potter says hugging her back. "How's it going?"

"The same," she answers looking down. "Where's Harry?"

"He decided to spend the summer over at the Burrow."

Hermione furrow her eyebrows.

"Alright, I guess he'll miss out in all of the fun we'll have."

………..

"Hey, Lils," Jane Granger says to her boss and now best friend. "What will you like?"

"Nothing really, I just came here to get some ice cream and talk to you, Jane," Lily Potter takes a seat on a stool and faces her friend who is bringing over two bowls, spoons and a carton of cookies n' cream ice cream. "So how exited is Hermione?"

Lily asks Jane about her adopted, not for real, daughter.

"She still can't believe it. Jake and I still can't believe it," Jane says plopping into another stool in front of her friend. "Who would? How many eleven year olds do you know that has the chance to start high school?"

"She is a very smart girl, Jane. You and Jake have done a wonderful job with her."

"We can't take all the credit, Lils."

"Speaking of which, how is Jake doing?"

"He won't even talk about it now. I am so worry about him," Jane says looking away sadly. "I just wish I knew what was going on."

"Mom," a wide eye Hermione says interrupting the elder women's conversation. In her hands is an old looking envelope with a red seal. "An owl just dropped this of for me."

"What?" Jane says getting up from her stool with Lily right behind her; they both walk towards the young girl.

Lily grabs the envelope, turning it around only to see the Hogwarts seal.

"You're a witch?" she asks.

"I am not a witch," Hermione says, but Lily wasn't listening.

Lily was looking back at all the incidents that made her think that the young muggle was a witch.

"Is this the Hogwarts you and James went to?" Jane asks.

"Yes," Lily says handing over the letter.

"I am a witch," Hermione says quietly, staring wide eye at the envelope.

……..

"You were right, Harry," the red hair boy, Ronald Weasley, was saying to his raven hair best friend. "She is a know it all book worm."

Hermione holds back a sob as she listens in on the conversation her two cabin mates are having after she has left to go change.

"Shh, Ron," Harry says trying to quiet his best friend down.

"It is not like she could hear us. Why did you invite her into our compartment anyway?"

"You know why, Ron. Mom asked us to take care of her."

"Okay, I'll help, but just so you know, I don't like her."

Hermione hears Harry sigh as an answer. Then squaring up her shoulders she walks into the now quiet compartment barely glancing at the boys. She takes a seat by the window and starts to read out of her advance potions book.

……….

"Thanks for not getting us in trouble," Harry says looking over at the now twelve year old Hermione.

She nods before starting to walk out of the trashed bathroom.

"Consider it a payment to you and Ronald," she gives the red head boy a distasteful look "for saving my life from the troll."

"But we were at fault…" Harry tries to say, but is cut off by Hermione once more.

"Don't overanalyze things, Harry," and with that she disappears.

……….

"Hermione, wait."

Harry turns to see fourteen year old Hermione Granger running down the path of the castle towards the lake. He notices his younger brother trying to catch up with her.

"Ethan," Harry stops the younger boy, "what happened?"

"I just got a letter from home," he starts taking deep breaths.

"What happened? Is mom and dad alright? Rosie? Why didn't I get an owl?" Harry says in a flurry of words.

"Our family is alright," Ethan answers, "it is the Granger's."

He stops and glances over to the lake.

"What…" Harry tries to stutter out.

"Mister Granger just died this morning."

Without looking back at his friend or brother, Harry walks over to the girl sitting by the lake on wobbly legs.

"We should give them some space," the red head says when he notices his best friend's brother walk by the lake. "You can talk to her later. Once she has calmed down."

"Hermione," Harry begins as he reaches the shaking form of his childhood friend. "Hermione," he sits next to her and places an arm over her shoulder pulling her body closer to his. "How you holding up?"

At his words the young woman begins to sob. She turns to her side and buries her face on the crook of Harry's neck.

After a while of sobbing, the tears stop coming in its usual buckets. Hermione pulls a bit away from her former friend and looks out onto the lake.

Harry for his part keeps his arm around her shoulder.

"I am sorry," he finally says after a while of comfortable silence "I know that he meant the world to you Hermione, and I would be lying if I say I wouldn't miss him, but he was after all like a second dad to me, Ethan and Rosie."

"Yeah he always loved being around you guys. I swear I sometimes thought he love you guys more."

"Don't say that Hermione."

"But it is true, Harry. I was rarely around with him. I always had my nose buried on a book. I should have appreciated him more," she lets a sob out. "I should have told him I loved him before I left, but no, instead we had that huge fight."

"Hermione…"

"I have to go, Harry," she says standing up. "Thank you."

……..

Harry sits between his best friend Ronald Weasley, and the red head's sister Ginny Weasley. He has been worried about Hermione since he hasn't seen her all summer, and now he couldn't see her on her usual spot in the Ravenclaws' table.

"She doesn't come here anymore," Ethan says noticing his brother's lost gaze.

"What do you mean she doesn't come here anymore?" Harry asks his younger brother.

"If she hasn't told you, it is not my place to tell you," Ethan says ignoring his older brother for the rest of the night.

That night as the students start to go to their common room, Harry stops his little sister, who is now starting her first year at Hogwarts.

"Rosie?"

"Yeah, Harry."

"Do you know what happen to Hermione?" The boy says getting to the point.

"The last I heard was that she was going to go to that muggle high school near our home," she says thinking "I didn't get why, but Mrs. Granger was looking really happy for some reason."

……….

"May I speak with you, Mister Potter?" seventeen year old Hermione Granger asks her mother's boss.

"Hermione, how many times have I told you to call me James when we are within family," he says looking over at the young woman he has grown to love like his own.

"Sorry, James," she says taking a seat in front of the man's desk.

"So what may I help you with?" he says crossing his arms across his chest.

"This is for you, sir," she says handing over an envelope.

James Potter silently opens the envelope and after seeing its content tries to return it.

"There is no need for this, Hermione," he starts.

"James, sir, I am very grateful for what you and Lily have done to help my family so I could get through school," she hesitates. "I mean if it weren't for your help I would still be at Hogwarts not knowing what to do with myself. I been working hard so that I could repay your generosity," she gives him a nice smile. "So please, take it. This is part of my earnings from the book that is about to be publish. You guys have earned it."

"But this is even more than we help you with."

"It is called interest, James."

He nods and places the envelope on his top drawer, knowing that there is no use to arguing with the very smart, mature young woman.

"So what are you going to do now that you have graduated from the magical university?"

She smiles at him.

"I am looking for jobs, and I have a few interviews for next week," she then lets out a sigh. "I am just afraid that there might not be much out there for me. I sometime wonder if it was a good idea going through school this fast."

"Be proud Hermione, we all are proud of you. You'll find something, and if not, give me a call and I'll see what I can do. But you must know that the only openings we have now is for low secretary and mail people."

……

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

I would like to inform you that this coming year we have an opening at Hogwarts School for Wizards and Witches that might be suited well for you. If you will like to know more about it, or even take it, please owl me as soon as possible and a meeting will be set.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

…….

"This years Head Boy is Mister Harry Potter, and the Head Girl is Miss Lavender Brown. Before I forget I would also like to introduce a new staff member for this year. Some of you might even remember her from a few years back, but for those that don't, please welcome Miss Hermione Granger."

After a long pause the thunder of clapping soon follow.

………….

"What do you want, Harry?" Hermione says trying to get away from the raven haired boy.

"I just want to talk to you, Hermione, I haven't seen you in a long time." He says trying to catch up with her.

"Why?"

"I don't know why. Why don't you tell me?"

"Not that, why do you want to talk to me?" she says stopping turning to him with a stern look.

"I don't really know," he answers honestly.

"Then call me once you know."

……..

"You are beautiful, Hermione, just beautiful, my love," Harry says before leaning down to capture the lips of one Hermione Granger.

They are in the Room of Requirements having a very romantic, and very private fourth date.

"I love you, Harry. Please make love to me," the eighteen year old tells her first serious boyfriend.

"With pleasure, my love," seventeen year old Harry says kissing her with even more love and care than before.

…………….

Hermione skips around on the halls of her former school, which is now the place of her first serious job.

She is in cloud nine. She is deeply in love with her boyfriend, Harry James Potter, and loves her job, though it is about to end by the end of the year. The year, that under normal circumstances, would have been her seventh year and last year, but she was able to graduate by the end of her fourth instead.

And now, she just got a letter from her mother's boss telling her of a position opening at his company. He thought she would be perfect for it, and if she was interested to meet him after the end of the school year.

Her happy musings soon turns into curiosity as she hears the voices of Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley talking to her boyfriend, she suddenly stops to listen under the cover of the shadows.

"Harry, you dog. Why haven't you told us about sleeping with her?" the blond states.

'_Sleeping with whom?'_ Hermione thinks while her eyes go wide in comprehension.

"It is none of your business, Malfoy," Harry voice comes out a hiss.

"But it is our business, Harry," Ron says. "We are seriously surprise. I mean the bet was only date her till the end of the year, but to bed her as well," he finishes with a shake of his head. "You are good my friend, very good."

"I know," Malfoy continues, "to think that I thought of her as an ice queen. Can I have her after you are finish?"

That comment makes Harry see red. He jumps at his platinum, former best friend.

"Enough!" Hermione screams finally coming out of hiding. "You better stop fighting before I give you all detention."

"Sorry," Ron and Draco say walking away from the lovebirds.

"Hermione," Harry starts walking towards her, but before he can grab her arms she steps away and slaps him across the face.

"It is over, Harry," she says hiking up her chin. "I never want to see you again, you bastard."

Harry's heart begins to break at he sees her tears.

"Hermione," he starts.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Harry. I heard the conversation the three of you just had. I can't believe how stupid I was. I should have known you would have broken my heart again."

She then turns around and walks away. Hoping to never see him again.

……….

"Lord Potter, if it is alright with you I would like to start as soon as possible," the young broken witch says.

"Alright, how about next week?" James Potter says not wanting to push the young woman for her sudden appearance.

He knows she'll talk once she is ready.

…………

"You are such an asshole?" Ethan says punching his older brother. "You just had to hurt her."

"Ethan, please under…"

"No, you understand Harry. Hermione is a wonderful girl, and you just broke her heart."

"I know, and I am sorry for it. Believe me I am hurting too."

"Whatever," Ethan says walking away from his brother, promising to right this wrong.

Wow, finally finish. This chapter was more of the story set up. The next chapter will have the actual story and it will be like five years from the end of this chapter.

Please review and say what you think so far. BTW, my chapters will probably not be this long ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

I honestly wasn't thinking that I was going to update so soon. My ideas haven't even gone far from the first part of the story, but since you been so great to me I decided to start the next chapter all for you.

Just one quick question: Rosie and Ethan Potter were kind of a last minute add-ins so I am not sure what to do with them, especially Ethan. So do you guys want him to be a competition for Harry or not?

I will make the final decision, of course, but any ideas could help. BTW, if I keep getting as many reviews like last time I might have to concentrate more in this story.

Thanks again for all review, added to favorites, updates or all of the above, now on with the story.

Four years after the end of the last chapter…

"Lords Potter, Black, Lady Potter, Mister Lupin, how may I assist you?" Hermione asks as she enters the meeting room in Maurader's Enterprise.

"Hermione please take a seat," Lord James Potter says signaling to a chair in front of the highest position members of the honorable company in both wizard and muggle world.

Twenty-two year old Hermione Jane Granger, assistant executive to one Lady Lillian 'Lily' Potter, nervously takes a seat in front of her four superiors.

"What is going on here?" Hermione asks looking at the older adults with her wide brown eyes.

"We have a huge favor to ask from you, Hermione," Lily says taking the young woman out of her misery.

"You see," James continues "our son Harry, is finally ready to start working here. He is going to take Remus' position since the old man would like to spend the rest of his life teaching than working here with us."

"Traitor," Sirius grumbles making the bushy haired brunette smile.

"Anyway," Lord Potter continues after rolling his eyes "Harry is coming to learn the ropes in a few days, and we would like for you to help him learn them."

"Right," Hermione says with a high pitch voice.

"We know you already have a lot in your plate, Hermione," Lily Potter continues taking the young woman's hand "but you are our best here. No one could do this any better than you."

"In the short time you've been working here you have risen to the highest position we have to offer any employee," Remus says.

At this Hermione gives them a tight smile.

"Unless you count mine," James jokes.

"Right," Hermione gives a small smile.

"It is only a temporary thing," Lily continuous after seeing Hermione's blank expression.

"Sure," Hermione answers with a plaster smile, "it has been a long time since I've last seen Harry so it would be great to catch up with him as I help him adjust to the company."

"Great," James answers.

"So is that all you wanted to talk about with me," Hermione asks, wanting to get away from this situation as soon as possible.

"Yes it is," James answers.

"Well, I guess I should head out to lunch," Hermione says looking down at her silver wristwatch.

"You do that Hermione," Lily says smiling at the young woman.

"I'll see you later, Lils, James, Sirius, Remus."

With the goodbyes exchange Hermione heads out the door hopping to be catch up with her best friend.

…….

"You do understand what this means, Mia?" Hermione sighs at her best friend's voice.

"Of course I know Ethan, I am not an idiot," she says looking exasperatedly at the handsome, young man. "Besides I am okay with it. I am a professional."

"But he is going to be there, near you. You'll be working there. Together!"

"I know," Hermione finally snaps. "But it is okay. It has been four years now, and I am over him."

"But…"

"Look, Ethan," she says rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I appreciate your concern, but just stop it. You are going to drive me nuts with this. I didn't ask to meet me here so you can state out what I already know. I just wanted my best friend," she says grabbing his hands.

"Alright, I am sorry."

"It is okay, sweetie. You just didn't know."

He nods and kisses the back of her hands softly.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too."

……

"Harry, calm down," Ronald 'Ron' Weasley says to his pacing best friend.

Harry James Potter, son to James and Lily Potter, older brother to Ethan Andrew Potter and Rosie Dawn Potter, is now pacing the front room of his 'bachelor' pad.

"I am…she works…" Harry suddenly drops down on his leather couch, only to miss it by inches, making him drop on his bottom. "I haven't seen her since I broke her heart, Ron, and now I have to spend a lot of time with her. I…"

"Harry, breath," Ron screams at his hyperventilating best friend.

"But…"

"Harry,"

"Fine," Harry says taking several deep breaths.

"Now, what is really troubling you, my bro? You have just flat out refuse to talk about the break up since it happened."

"There is nothing to talk about," Harry answers finally getting control of himself as he gets off the floor and takes a seat on a big, cushy chair.

"You know I would believe you if you would date more often. The only time I've seen you date is when you are practically force towards a girl."

"I am just about to be twenty two; I don't need to tie myself down with any girl."

"Harry…"

"Just drop it Ron, please."

"Aright," the red head answers.

"I have to go meet with my parents. I'll see you later."

With that said the two friends disappear with a pop.

…………

Lily starts walking towards her husband's office with a purpose. She was thinking things over while reading Rosie's letter from Hogwarts when she realize what she had seen on the meeting earlier.

Hermione was no longer happy with her job. Or at least it seems like that is the problem.

The young woman has gone as far as a person can get here and now is probably bored out of her mind.

And why wouldn't she?

She has to explain half the things to her bosses, even herself, Lillian Evans Potter, who was once known as the smartest witch of her time. She had to do something for her best friend's brilliant daughter.

They had to do something for her adopted daughter.

"Is something the matter, sweetie," James says looking up from his best friends laughing faces once his office door opens forcefully with a determine looking Lily on the doorway.

"Yes there is, James."

"What is it? Is Rosie alright?" the older Potter says standing from his seat.

"Yes, she is, but I am afraid Hermione isn't."

Remus Lupin nods in understanding. He had notice the beautiful, young woman's features earlier, and he even mentioned it to Sirius before they went to meet up with their other best friend for lunch.

"Is she alright?"

"James, sit down," Lily commands softly. "I think we need to do some changes here."

……

Outside of Marauder's Enterprise the woman in question is stopped by an old acquaintance.

"What do you want?" she asks in annoyance when she sees who it is.

"I would love to have lunch with you tomorrow, Miss Granger," the young, handsome man says.

"Well, I would not go any where with you even if you were the last man on Earth," she says turning around.

"Please Hermione, you might find what I have to offer something great. All I asks in return a chance to make things right, please, just lunch and maybe dinner tomorrow."

"I don't know…"

"Please,"

"Alright, but only lunch," she says pointing a finger towards his face.

"It's a date," he says before turning around and leaving the red face woman.

Okay, so what you think? What should I do with Ethan? Who is this mystery guy? Would you like for me to update ASAP again?

If so review and see if I pull a miracle out of thin air.

Once more thanks.

One more thing: if I spelled anybody's name wrong I am sorry, I'll try to fix it for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

So I was hoping and wishing to get as much reviews as I did in the first chapter, but since I didn't I decided to wait till the end of finals which I am happy to inform it was yesterday. So, here is the next chapter.

BTW, I still haven't decided about Ethan, so right now they are just the bestest of friends.

Read, enjoy, review and we will all be happy.

"Hey, Hermione," Hermione Granger turns to see a work friend signaling her over towards her "can you do me a quick favor?"

"What is it, Gin?" Hermione asks the red head, young woman as she nears the other woman's reception area.

"I need to go do something," Ginerva Weasley stops and gives her good friend a meaningful look, "can you stay in here while I go take care of it."

"Gin, I am on my way to lunch…"

"I know, and if it wasn't urgent I wouldn't have asked you," she gives her a pleading look. "Please?"

"But… alright, just be quick I have a lunch meeting."

"Thanks Hermione, love you," she says waving as she walks away fast.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Hermione mumbles as she takes a seat on the vacant chair Ginny was just sitting on.

Hermione looks around the small reception area. Unlike Hermione's big office, Ginny has a small elegant desk right in front of the most important office in the company.

That is Lord James Potter's office to be most precise. And she was able to get such great position by her hard work and dedication, not to mention her discretion.

Hermione grabs a pen and starts to twirl it around her fingers. It flies out her hand when she gets distracted by the sound the elevator doors does when they begin to open.

She stands up and walks around the desk to pick up the pen by bending over.

At that moment Harry James Potter steps into the reception area in front of his father's office. The sight that he sees makes him stop suddenly to stare at what he could only describe as perfect. He sees a long, pencil skirt clad perfectly shape ass sticking out right in front of him to admire. He concludes at that moment that whoever this woman was she must be elegant and just beautiful.

"Ah ha, I got you," he hears the angelic voice exclaims as the woman stands up in triumph.

Harry notices a few dark curls escape a loose bun near the nape of a long, white neck. He just stands there looking at the woman's back, until she finally decides to turn around to finally grace him with her beautiful face.

"May I help you?" Hermione says looking at the handsome stranger.

"I…" Harry begins to stutter, but just stops.

The moment he saw who it was his breath became stuck in his throat with no coherent thought coming into mind.

"Sir?" Hermione begins to walk over to who was once her lover.

Of course she didn't recognize him, and he was grateful for that once he notices that.

"No, not really," he answers regaining movement on his body and a voice to his mouth. Then he starts to walk towards the door. "They are expecting me."

"Sir, you just can't walk in there. I need to let lord Potter know you've arrive. Not to mention who just arrived."

"Like I said, I am expected," Harry says walking into the office, leaving an upset Hermione behind starring at the once again close door.

Before Hermione can do something Ginny comes back.

"Alright I am back, thanks again Hermione," the red head says to her unmoving friend. "Is anything wrong?"

"This guy just came, and walked into your boss' office. He didn't let me get in touch with Lord Potter or anything," the brunette answers with a frown in her pretty face.

"Was he at least cute?"

"Ginny," Hermione exclaims.

"Just kidding, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. Go ahead and take your lunch."

"But…"

"No buts. I am happy for your help Hermione, really I am. Just let me do my job now. Besides you did say something about a lunch date."

"Yeah, you are right. I almost forgot, thanks Gin."

The brunette says waving to her friend goodbye.

When her friend is out of sight, Ginerva Molly Weasley hikes up her shoulders and walks towards her boss' office door, knocking on it softly, but just loud enough to be heard.

"You may enter," she hears from the other side.

Ginny walks in ready to apologize to her boss when the man standing in front Lord James Potter's desk makes her stop dead in her tracks.

"Harry," she exclaims finally able to squeak out a word. "Oh my gods."

"Hello Gin," he says with a huge smile. "How you been? It has been a long time, red."

"I know," she says running to him and giving him a short but tight hug. "I've been fine, great really. How you been?"

"The usual," he answers with a shrug and an indifferent expression on his handsome face. His glowing eyes once more dim.

"Harry," Ginny begins.

"It's okay," he says giving her a small smile.

"What is going on?" James interrupts the friends unwillingly.

"Oh, is just that Hermione was keeping an eye up front when Harry arrived, she became very apprehensive because Harry just walked into your office, so I told her not to worry, and to go ahead on her lunch date," Ginny says looking between father and son.

She saw a look of sorrow and anger go through the younger Potter. It passed by so fast she wasn't sure she even saw it making her look like a fool as she stares at the handsome young man with an open mouth.

"Well when you see Hermione tell her not to worry," James says making the red head snap her mouth shut as she once more looks at her boss.

"Alright sir," she answers bowing to both Potters; "if you guys will excuse me then I'll be off to my desk."

……….

"I didn't know you were going to show up," the handsome young man says as he stands up.

"I promise to come, didn't I?" Hermione says taking a seat in front of the young company president.

"How you been, Hermione?" he asks trying to make conversation.

"What do you truly want, Malfoy?" Hermione says setting down her menu and looking into the beautiful grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Right now," he says giving her a radiant smile, "I want to have a delicious lunch with a beautiful and smart woman. We'll talk business a little later.

"Fine," Hermione says deciding not to push anything with the dangerously, attractive man.

………….

"It's to bad your dad and his friends couldn't come," Lily says as she walks next to her eldest son, which she has seen little of in the last few years.

"It's okay, at least you're available to be my lunch buddy," Harry says patting his mother's hand which is on the crook of his elbow. "I just wish I would have been able to meet that very efficient assistant of yours. I just have a feeling I would like her."

"But you've already met her, Harry," Lady Lily Potter says stopping by the entrance of the elegant restaurant a few blocks away from their building. "You practically grew up with her."

"Mom…" Harry begins.

"Come on, Harry," Lily says with a wide smile. "You surely remember the smart daughter of Jane and Jake Granger."

Harry pales at his mother's words.

"Hermione?" he finally squeaks out.

"Who else do you know could come with such wonderful ideas?" Lily says before turning to the waiter and signaling a table for two. "She is such a great girl, Harry. I just wish you guys would hook up. Maybe she would be able to heal that broken heart of yours," his mother smirks in triumph when she sees her son's expression. "A mother always knows this kind of stuff son. I also know it has been a long time since you've last dated," Lily says before pulling her son towards their table.

…………….

After ordering desert the godly looking man begins to speak business with the very smart, very entertaining Hermione Granger.

He knew talking to her would be something else, but he never expected to be hanging on every word that came out of her sinful looking lips.

"So," he hesitates as he looks into the lovely brown orbs of the witch in front of him. He knew she would be different, but he just didn't know how much. "I think we should get to the main reason I've asked you to lunch with me," he continues once she gives him a sharp nod, "well as you must know, I have recently been given the presidency in my families company, and while looking over some of the old companies records I saw a very impressive resume from a very interesting person."

"And may I ask what does this have to do with me?" Hermione smiles at him, knowing very well the answer.

"As if you don't already know what I am getting at," Draco says giving her a very sexy smirk as their waiter sets the deserts down in front of them.

Hermione shrugs a little before digging into her chocolate cake with a fork.

"Enlighten me," she says before taking a bite and closing her eyes at the heavenly taste of her desert.

This action makes Draco's mouth go dry, so alleviate this problem he takes a sip of his drink before continuing.

"I know there is no contract between you and the Potter's. I also know that my father was a fool to overlook you just because you are a muggleborn, but I am not like him. I think you could go far in my company."

"You are right, Draco, I don't have a contract with the "Potter's", and I am as far as I'll ever get there," Draco Malfoy begins to smile as he reaches out for her hand that is closes to him. "But I don't mind knowing that. I like working there, besides I don't believe I will be there forever. They know I won't be there forever, and that is the reason for the no contract thing."

"Then what has you so loyal to them."

"Just like your father, many companies looked over me. If it wasn't my being a muggleborn, it was my age, and James Potter still gave me a chance."

"Hermione…"

"Draco, you are not the first 'president' to come to me in hopes to snag me over the year. There is no amount of money you can offer me to say yes to you." She looks down at her half finish desert before pulling her hand away from Draco's. "I should be going."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes, it is." Hermione says giving him a sparkling smile.

"Then would you accept to go to dinner with me, tonight?"

"Why mister Malfoy, if I didn't know any better I would think you were asking me out."

"What if I am?" he says leaning towards her.

She raises an eyebrow.

"I don't think so," she says standing up.

"Why not?" he says turning his body so he could be facing her.

"You're not my type," she smiles as she walks away, then stops before turning to him once more. "Thanks for lunch, mister Malfoy."

"No problem," he whispers waving at her retreating form.

………..

From across the restaurant Harry James Potter was staring at the couple.

"What is wrong, honey?" Lily asks from across the table.

"Do you know if Hermione is dating anybody?" he asks his mother.

"I don't think she is. Why are you asking?" the older woman asks her son.

"I think I just saw her with Draco Malfoy," Harry says almost growling out the name.

"I don't think they are dating. He must have asked her out to lunch so he could try to get her into his company. I did hear he took over for his dad position after Lucious had that heart attack," Lily answers emotionless as she continues to peruse her menu.

"And you are not worried? She is your assistant." Harry asks frowning at his mother.

"Hermione is a big girl, Harry; at the end she will do what is right for her. Besides she is not ours to keep. If she wants to work for Malfoy, or anybody else, she is free to do so."

Harry nods and starts to think hard.

'_I can lose her before I even get a chance to get her back.'_

………….

"Hermione," Ginny calls to her friend, "are you still there?"

"Yeah Gin, what's going on?" Hermione says turning back to her desk from her office door.

"Lord Potter asked me to tell you that he would like to talk to you before you leave."

"Am I in trouble?" the brunette asks.

"I don't think so," Ginny answers honestly.

"I'll be there in a second then," Hermione says grabbing her things once more before exiting her office.

…………….

"We heard about what happened earlier," James began, "we think it's time to talk Hermione."

Hermione swallows as she looks at the faces of the people gathered around the spacious office.

I hope you guys liked the chapter. If so review for me and I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Shoot, if I get around ten, or more I'll get up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Nine reviews, yay, so as a reward here is the next chapter. I think it is going to be short. We'll just have to wait and see.

If you love this story leave some sugar for me then.

'_I am in so much trouble.' _

Hermione thinks as she stares into the expressionless faces of the people gathered around.

Lady Lily Potter, Lord Black, and Remus Lupin all stood around with the man Hermione remembers from earlier. They are all standing around the only person that is sitting, Lord James Potter.

"Am I in trouble?" Hermione finally speaks hating the awkward silence that has overcome the group.

"Is there a reason for you to be in trouble, Miss Hermione Granger?" Sirius asks with a mischievous smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"Not that I am aware of," Hermione says giving the older man a look that said to not to mess with her at that moment.

"Hermione," Lily begins, "I don't know if you remember him, but I will like to introduce to you my son Harry, Harry James Potter."

Lady Lily Potter signals to the handsome young man next to her as she finishes. The very one that just went into his father's office without being announce by Lady Potter's assistant.

"Oh, right," Hermione says. "I didn't recognize you earlier since it has been a long time," she finishes extending her hand out to him.

Harry instantly takes her hand and the moment the two hands touch sparks flies up their arms. After a quick hand shake both let go, avoiding each others eyes.

What they don't notice, which the rest of the occupants of the room did, was that they had been engulfed in a golden glow for that split second that their hands were united.

"It is a pleasure seeing you again, Miss Granger," Harry says with all formalities.

Hermione looks up into his eyes for a second before once again looking at Lady Potter, who is now frowning at her.

"You remember the favor we ask of you in which you will help Harry to take his position once I am out of the company," Remus begins.

"Yes I do," Hermione says nodding in emphasis.

"We think you deserve a raise for doing that," James starts, getting to the point.

"Lord Potter…" Hermione begins but is interrupted.

"We know about the secret lunch meetings, Hermione," Sirius says. "I've seen you in a few myself."

"Even heard a conversation or two," Remus continuous while the young woman looks at them shock.

"We also know that you have turn down every offer ever made to you, and some I know I would jump into," James says giving a mischievous smile.

"You are an amazing worker, Hermione," Lily continuous, "and we wish we can offer you more."

"We also believe you might be feeling a little left out because I just came in, fresh out of school, and taken a higher position than you." Harry says. "Not only that, you need to train me."

"I don't mind. I know you will one day take over," Hermione begins.

"Yes, well you are still getting your raise," James says in a no questions ask manner. "Now, we have something else to discuss about."

………….

Hermione picks up an apple as she enters the spacious clean kitchen in the Potter mansion.

"Tough day," Jane Granger asks as she sees her daughter take a seat in one of the stools that surrounds the huge kitchen island.

Hermione looks over at her mother wondering if she would look the same once she is her mother's age. Everybody has always told her how much they look alike, and now that she looks at the older woman she sees the resemblance.

Well except she considers her mother to be drop dead gorgeous compare to herself.

"You can say that," Hermione finally answers.

"So they finally got the guts to tell you," Jane says drying her hands on a towel.

"Oh, you mean of that ball they are going to have to introduce Harry to the company's employees, the very one that they decided to tell me last minute about. Yeah they finally told me. Including that it was mandatory for me to be there, and with a date no less," Hermione finishes giving a hard bite to her apple. "Why didn't they tell me? It is on Saturday, and they barely tell me now, it is Wednesday you realize."

"Oh, I don't know, they probably did it so you won't bite their heads off like you are doing to that poor apple," Jane says before slowly removing the apple from her daughter's hand. "What is really troubling you honey."

"Nothing mom," Hermione says looking away from the woman.

"Hermione, what happened to you in Hogwarts?"

"Mom!"

"You have refused to talk about it, and as a good mother I have let it pass, but it is hurting you still."

"Look mom, just drop it, please," Hermione then stands up and begins to pace. "Is Ethan here?"

"Not yet honey, but there is someone here dying to see you."

"Who… Ahhh!" Hermione screams as she sees the youngest Potter by the door. "Oh my goodness, Rosie."

"Well look who finally shows up," Rosalie Dawn Potter says as she goes to hug the older woman. "I've missed you so much, Mia."

"I've missed you too, Rosie," Hermione says hugging her back tightly. "Why are you here?"

"Don't tell me they haven't told you about the ball yet," Rosie says pulling back and placing her hands on her hips. "Those cowards," Rosie mumbles.

"Well you do know that Hermione can be scarier than mom sometimes, Rosie," a male voice says.

The girls turn to see Ethan standing in front of them.

"You can say that again," Jane says turning to give Ethan Andrew Potter a hug before going back to the stove.

"What? Are you girls just going to stand there and drool, or are you going to give me a hug?" Ethan asks with a smug smile.

"I just saw you a few days ago, Ethan," Hermione says crossing her arms over her chest, refusing to hug her best friend, as Rosie runs to hug her older brother.

"I missed you so much," Rosie exclaims pulling away with a wide smile.

"Did you miss him more than me?" another man's voice says joining the group in the kitchen.

To Hermione's chagrin it was Harry James Potter, walking in all smug and powerful.

"No, I missed you all the same," Rosie says running to the eldest of the Potter children. "It gets so lonely at Hogwarts," she finishes with a pout.

"I am sorry honey," Harry says kissing the top of the girls red head. "But you'll be out soon enough."

"Yeah, I guess," she then turns to the quiet Hermione who she notices is staring into her brother's eyes. "So Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?"

Hermione and Harry both snap their heads towards the red head.

"Um, I haven't thought of that," Hermione admits blushing.

"So no one has snagged you?" Ethan asks looking at the older woman.

"I just found out about the ball today," Hermione says defensively.

"Not to mention she hasn't even finished venting about it," Jane Granger says joining the quartet once more.

"Mrs. Granger," Harry says turning to the older woman, "it is so great to see you again. You're as beautiful as you were the day you first walked in to our home," Harry finishes kissing the woman's hand.

"Oh, stop it," Jane says slapping his arm lightly. "It is great to see you again too, dear," Jane says hugging the boy as she lets a giggle escape. "I am also happy to know that you will be spending more time at home. I rarely see you or my daughter anymore."

"Mom!" Hermione whines in embarrassment.

"Well is true darling. Between your two jobs and schooling,"

"Mom!"

"Fine, I won't say another word," Jane says turning away.

"Don't worry Mrs. Granger," Ethan says.

"Don't forget the truth always hurts," Rosie finishes.

Harry goes to hug the older woman from behind and kisses the top of her head.

"Don't worry," he says, "I'll be here for you."

Hermione just glares at the three Potter children.

"Alright back to business," Rosie says clapping her hands together trying to get rid of the thick atmosphere.

……………….

"Oh my gods, Ginny," Rosie says. "I wish you would have been there. Harry looked like he was about to hit Ethan when he asked Hermione out to the ball."

"Don't exaggerate to the girl," Hermione says before sticking out her head from the dressing room, "she already has a big enough imagination."

"Uhh, Hermione you are so lucky," Ginny says looking through her older friend's possible ball dresses, "I wish two brothers as hot as the Potter brothers will fight for me."

Hermione steps out of the dressing room in a dress. She looks into the mirror before shaking her head.

"They are not fighting over me, Gin. Neither Harry nor Ethan feel that way about me."

"Maybe not Ethan," Rosie says, "but Harry… Let's just say that I would bet my entire inheritance that he has the hots for you, and you have them for him," Hermione glares at the youngest Potter. "What? It was obvious by the way you kept looking at each other."

"I am confused then," Ginny interrupts, "if Ethan doesn't like Hermione like that, why did he ask her out to the ball?"

"Ethan dates a lot," Hermione chimes in.

"Basically every night, a lot," Rosie adds in.

"So since he doesn't have a formal girlfriend he finds it easier to take me," Hermione finishes explaining.

"What if you have a date?"

"Do you not know me?"

"Right," Ginny says. "So it doesn't bother you?"

"No, it makes my life much easier," Hermione says dropping the dress she just tried on top of the pile. "I don't have to wait for a guy who hasn't found a date to ask me last minute, and if I do have a date Ethan understands."

"Once the right girl comes along Ethan will be more than happy to settle down," Rosie says with a dreamy voice.

"He is just a hopeless romantic," Hermione says.

"And Harry?" Ginny asks.

The other girls just shrug.

"He just seems to go through weird patterns with girl,"

"How so?" Ginny asks intrigue.

"Come on," Hermione finally says. "One more shop, please?"

"Let's go," Ginny says.

As the girls step out of the store they bump into a handsome platinum blonde man.

"Well, aren't I lucky," the man says in his sexy voice? "I never did think I would bump into three beautiful women today."

Ginny and Rosie giggle at his comment.

"Hello Draco," Hermione says with a small smile and a little pink in her cheeks.

"So, Granger, big ball Saturday night, what do you say we go together in a date of some sort."

"Sorry, I already have a date."

"Don't tell me, H. Potter asked you already."

"No, E. Potter asked her," Rosie answers.

"Ethan, uh, that boy does have good taste," he then turns to Ginny. "How about you red? Would you allow me to escort you?"

Once more, Ginny and Rosie giggle.

"I love too."

"Good, pick you up at seven thirty," Draco Malfoy then turns to the other two. "Good day girls."

Ginny and Rosie then continue talking as the three women head to the next shop for ball dresses.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter, the ball.

If you like please leave a review. And thank you to all that have review, it makes me feel special, and that does help me get inspire to update sooner if you haven't notice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and if you like a review will be oh so nice for me. Thanks.

"Nervous son?" Lord James Potter asks his eldest son.

Both men are elegantly dressed in similar black tuxedoes. It is the night of the ball and just about everybody has arrived. All but a certain bushy head beauty that is.

"Yeah, I haven't been to something like this since my seventh year," Harry finally answers turning to look at his father in the eyes. "Why do we have to have a ball anyway? It seems a little over done, especially since we got more people outside our company here."

"Like the young mister Malfoy," James puts in.

Though it has been many years since their fallout, neither set of parents knew the true reason of their kids dislike.

"Yeah, him," Harry almost growls out, "not to mention his nerve of coming in with one of our employees."

"Harry what did happened between you and your friends," Harry gives his father a look. "Fine neither the place nor time."

Harry crosses his arms in front of his chest making James sigh and answer his son's original question.

"It's a Potter tradition for our company," James answers going into lecture mode in such a way that it sounds like he has conjure Lady Potter's soul, "and as the future president of the company you need to know these things," James finishes giving his older son a meaningful stare.

"Gotcha," Harry answers looking around at the crowd once more.

'_Where is she?'_

"So who is that lovely young woman you have decided to bring along?" James asks hoping his son is finally trying to find love.

Both parents didn't agree with their son's way of dating, and that is if he ever did date. It had become so random, from one night stands to one month deals.

All in all nothing serious.

"Oh, a girl from school I have recently bumped into," Harry answers with a shrug. "Have you seen Ethan or Hermione? "

"Not Hermione, Ethan said she will be a little late. Something about a test today," James answers a little confuse by his son's change of subject. "b…"

Harry stops listening to his father and starts walking away only to be stop by his father again.

"Why are you looking for them?" James asks pulling Harry back.

"Just curious," Harry shrugs and walks off quickly getting lost in the crowd of elegant dressed wizards, witches, and a few muggles that knew about the magic world.

His mission?

To find his baby brother and ask about his date.

…

Hermione walks as fast as she could through the mansion she grew up in. She is late, this much she knows, she is just hoping to not cause any commotion as she walks down the stairs that leads to the luxurious ballroom that is located towards the back of the huge home.

….

After helping his 'date' to her seat, Harry is in the process of pulling out his own chair when something catches his eyes.

On the top of the step is Hermione Granger looking just like she did on their second date, which happened to be a mascarade ball in his seventh year, just simply breathe taking.

The obviously nervous woman stands there wearing a deep red corset top and with a long beautiful silk skirt to it. Her curly hair is loosely held in a half ponytail letting the rest of her long tresses loose down her back and around her lightly made up face which just accentuates her beauty for the ball.

Harry continues to stand there, with his mouth half open, forgetting for a moment to simply breathe. He notices his baby brother walk halfway up the stairs to meet the 'angel' who has arrived late snapping his mouth back into place.

Few people around the table notices Harry's reaction to the beautiful young woman. Most of them were happy, except for two women.

Deep down inside, one of them prays that nothing will come of this. That she just saw something that was honestly not there.

…

Hermione's face turns even more crimson as she finally reaches her escort. She can feel everybody's eyes on them, and she wishes once more that the Potter's would have let her apparated to the garden, that is just outside the ballroom, instead of the designated area.

"You look very lovely tonight," Ethan says bowing a little before kissing his 'date's' hand.

He pulls her hand to the crook of his elbow and quickly leads Hermione to her seat with the Mauraders, Potters and their dates.

As Hermione takes her seat between Rosie and Ethan, she looks up and her eyes clashes with the most intense green orbs that only belong to Harry Potter. She blushes once more and turns around only to notice the hot blond sitting right next to him glaring at her.

"Well," James Potter says standing up once everyone is seated, "now that everyone is here I would like to make a couple announcements," James clears his throat before continuing. "I am happy to announce to you all that my eldest son, Harry James Potter, has decided to become part of our family business. He would be taking over for a great friend and associate, a brother of mine, Remus 'Moony' Lupin," Remus stands for a short moment while the seated crowd respectfully applaud for him, "we will miss you Moony, but I guess this the first step to the future," he raises up his glass of wine to the assembled party. "We thank you Moony in the many years of service, and we wish you the best in the future. This is your farewell ball and the initiating step to the future, my son Harry James Potter. Cheers everyone!"

"Cheers!" is chorus around the room.

…

After dinner and desert the dance began.

After a few dances around the dance floor Hermione steps out of the ballroom and into the garden. She takes a seat in one of the benches before looking up into the sky.

"Tired," a male voice says from behind her.

She turns to see her date standing in the darkness.

"It has been a long day for me."

"So how was the test?" Ethan asks taking a seat beside her.

"It was alright," he raises an eyebrow to her. "I just sometimes wonder why I am still going to school especially since I finish so long ago."

"Maybe because you want to achieve as much as possible," he takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "Remember you still have one dream you want to achieve."

"Are you still willing to do it with me?" she asks with a bit of a pleading look.

"Of course," he answers kissing her cheek, "I am still willing to do it with you. I think you and your plan is brilliant, remember?"

She gives him a small smile before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Have I told you how bloody beautiful you look tonight," Ethan asks kissing the top of her head.

"Only about a hundred bloody times," she answers with a small smile.

"You've made a big entrance Miss Granger," he says poking her side making her let out a giggle, "almost as big as young Malfoy coming in with the Weasley's youngest."

"Oh, really," Hermione respond.

"Did you somehow know about this?"

"Ginny is one of my best friends, Mister Potter, what do you think," she retorts.

"Good evening, Hermione," a man's voice says from one side of the bench surprising Hermione as she pulls away from her friend.

The couple then turns to look at Harry Potter.

"Mister Potter," Hermione answers politely.

Harry smiles tightly.

"I was wondering if I may have a dance with you."

Ethan nods at his friend and Hermione nods to Harry before taking his offered hand letting him pull her away as she gives Ethan one last fleeting look.

They walk back into the ballroom, and Harry spins Hermione into his arms, holding her tightly to his own body.

"Congratulations, Harry," Hermione says smiling slightly as she lightly tries to loosen up his possessive hold on her, "I am pretty sure you will make your family proud."

"Really," he asks her confuse. "I thought you hated me, Miss Granger and probably wished for my failure."

"I don't hate you, Harry. I don't trust you. Not with my heart at least, but I don't hate you. Not anymore anyway."

"Hermione, about what happened…" he stops as he holds her tightly to his body once more, looking deeply into her soul.

"I should get back to my date. I don't think I should make him wait too much," Hermione says trying to get away once more.

"Hermione…" Harry says it breathlessly into her ear.

That simple word makes Hermione spine shiver and her arms becomes full of goose bumps.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Please, at least let us finish this dance."

Hermione nods in response.

….

Hermione walks into the huge kitchen in Potter Manor, though the ball had ended fairly early, around midnight, Hermione's mother had insisted that her daughter stays over for the night. Since Hermione knew she hasn't spent much time with her mother, she thought this will be a good way to connect with her and the younger Potter's again.

Suddenly she hears a noise coming from the hall leading to the main part of the house. She screams when she sees a tall man with wild hair enter the kitchen.

"Ahh," Harry screams back in response not expecting someone inside the dark kitchen.

"Harry," Hermione barely whispers holding her the top of her robe tightly, "you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? This is my parents' house, remember."

"Oh, yeah sorry. My mom asked me to spend the night, so here I am," she answers sheepishly, "Unfortunately I couldn't sleep so I decided to get a small snack."

"Yeah, same here," Harry answers shaking his already messy black hair with his big powerful hand. "What…what are you getting?"

It takes a while for his question to filter into Hermione's brain as she stares at those hands that have touch her in such an intimate way.

"Um, just some ice cream," she answers turning to take out two different gallons of ice cream, as she tries to conceal her now redden cheeks.

"Small snack," he says with a half smile.

"Of course," Hermione answers giving him a bright smile before taking out two big bowls and two spoons. "You want some?"

"Sure," he answers taking a seat on chair by the breakfast table.

Harry stares at Hermione as she prepares snacks for them, trying to ignore the intensity of his eyes. Her hair, once more the bushy mess he loves, is up in an even messier bun. He notices she is wearing a pajama set, shorts and a tank top, that looks like once belong to a purple crazed teenager, underneath a now open hot pink bath robe that gave him a good view of the body he still dreams off.

The sight of her like this brings a smile to his face, not to mention it begins to make his blood boil. He starts to fidget in his seat hoping she will hurry up.

Meanwhile, after Hermione puts chocolate chip and cookies and cream ice cream in both bowls. She places as much chocolate syrup and whip cream as possible. She finally tops the snacks with an ice cream cone, peanuts, and a cherry.

Grabbing the spoons she turns to the silent young man only to find him deep in thought while staring at her still, yet now is like he is not really looking at her.

"Dig in," she says handing Harry his snack as she snaps him out of thought.

"Hermione," Harry starts waiting for her to look up at him, "I just want you to know that tonight you look, well just breathtaking."

"Thank you Harry," she says looking down with a faint blush.

"I…" Harry tries again. "Seeing you like that just brought so many memories back. Both good and bad."

Hermione stops eating and begins to stand.

"No," she says, "you just can't…"

"Hermione," Harry says in such a soft voice that makes her turn to him. "I know I hurt you, but you don't know the whole truth about our seventh year."

"Your seventh year," Hermione corrects turning to him.

"Fine, my seventh year,"

"Plus I don't want to hear your petty excuses. What happened happened Harry. It is all in the past. Just do me the favor of just keeping it there," she looks at him straight in the eyes. "I've moved on from you and that, whatever you liked to call our so called relationship, so just let it go. Please," she finishes with a whisper.

Harry looks at her with a hurt look and that spurts her on to continue.

"This is now the present. What you did was wrong, but I no longer care for it. So don't worry about it," she sticks her hand out to him, "we are starting all over again from now on. Deal?"

Harry looks down at her hand before taking it.

"Whatever you want, Hermione." Harry says through a broken voice before walking out of the kitchen leaving his untouched snack on the table where he once was.

"That went well," Hermione whispers as she leans back into the counter.

After a while of catching her breath Hermione waves her hands to the messy kitchen and cleans it up instantly before returning to her childhood room.

Finally, I finished the chapter to my liking. Okay, just to let you know I will make a certain character unlikable, but it won't be forever so don't worry. Who might it be? You'll just have to wait and see.

Love it, hate it? Don't be afraid to let me know.

Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy it, then don't forget to review it once your finish.

"What the… Rosie?" Hermione asks as she opens her eyes to look at the youngest Potter. "What time is it? 

"Nine in the morning silly," the young beauty answers calmly.

Her tone of voice makes Hermione sit up and glare at her friend.

"It is Sunday morning, not to mention the day after that ball, so can you explain to me what you are doing in my room, and waking me up at this ungodly hour on my only day off in the week."

Hermione's tone and stare makes the Hogwarts' student take a deep breath and a small step back before answering.

"Well, we thought that since the whole family was here, and no one is busy, we should all have a family picnic by the lake we use to go to when we were young. Besides this technically is no longer your room," Rosie points out.

"As true as you are, I still don't understand why you woke me up."

"Come on Hermione. Get off it. You know we consider you and your mum part of the family."

"So my mum is coming?" the young geanuise asks.

"Of course she is coming, silly. So is uncle Padfoot, Moony, mum, dad, Ethan, and Harry. I also think uncle Padfoot is bringing his cousin Nym...ha, his cousin Tonks," she then leans in and whispers to the still daze girl on the bed. "It seems uncle Moony took a liking towards her. Don't you think?"

Hermione smiles at this piece of gossip. She always worried that her 'uncles' would never find love, but now, at least one of them, seems to be getting there.

"I think I'll pass," Hermione says trying to pull the covers over her head.

"Oh no, you're not," Rosie Potter, a very stubborn young woman, says trying to pull the covers off her friend. "No one is to be left behind. Mum's orders."

"But I don't even live here," Hermione tries once more, trying to lie back in bed. "Not to mention I have nothing to wear."

"We both know that my clothes fits you," the younger girl says getting annoy at her friend. "Now get up. If you don't I'll send my brother at you, and we both know how much he loves to tickle people into submission."

"Fine," Hermione says rolling her eyes before getting out of bed. "I'll go, but only cause I don't want to suffer from the tickle monster."

An hour later everybody was ready to go in the front room of the house. It is then that Hermione notices how close Sirius Black is to her beautiful, widow mother, and she feels a small pang of pain in her chest as she remembers the day she and her mother first moved into the Potter Manor with her father.

"Are you okay," Ethan asks his best friend.

She looks over towards the Potter boys and notices both Ethan and Harry looking at her with concern. She then glances over to her mother and sees the same expression on her face, but Hermione know her mother would be able to know what was wrong with her. She can always read her daughter very well.

"I am fine," Hermione finally answers looking back at her friend. "I was just thinking."

Ethan Andrew Potter nods as he files away in his brain to ask her about this later. Harry just looks at her with a glint of not believing her and just a speck of longing, at least that is what a certain person notices from him.

"So are we all ready to go," James asks as he claps his hands together, trying to dissolve the awkwardness that the room has been consumed with.

"I know I am," Hermione says with a beaming smile.

"Says the girl that wanted to pass on this opportunity," Rosie mumbles.

Hermione just sticks her tongue out at her friend.

Before Hermione can go to her mother's side, Sirius grabs the older Granger's arm.

"We are ready," he says giving the muggle woman a bright smile.

"Okay then, let's go. Everybody knows our destination, right?" Lily says to the rest.

"Right," everyone answers and after Remus takes Tonks' hand, the group disappears with a loud popping sound.

….

As Harry runs along the shores of the lake he notices a woman with dark curls lying comfortably on a hot pink towel, wearing only a tasteful yet sexy two piece bathing suit.

The woman is lying on her stomach using a big and old looking book as a pillow, while she sleeps peacefully.

When he takes a seat next to her he can't stop his eyes from roaming the exquisite body. He blushes when he sees who it is when she turns and looks up at him with wide eyes.

"Kind of reminds me of our past," he says once she stops blinking.

He sees anger flash in her eyes, but it disappears quickly.

"What are you doing here Harry," she asks sitting up and wrapping a towel around her half naked body.

"I was just taking a jog around the lake when I notice a beautiful woman lying on a towel and decided to go talk to her," he answers with a small shrug while looking out into the water.

"So, what does that have to do with me," he turns and gives her a pointed look that makes her lock her jaw for a second. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Are you always going to ignore me like this?" he blurts out. "I mean we will start working together tomorrow morning. Now that I remember better, you are supposed to train me."

Hermione looks out and finds two couples walking around the lake, one behind the other. The first was Remus with a Nymphadora Tonks, Tonks for short. The second her mother and Sirius.

"They make a cute couple," Harry says after a long time of silence and he notices what she is looking at.

"Who?" Hermione asks looking into his beautiful green eyes.

The same ones she fell in love with so many years ago.

"Both," he answers honestly. "Do you have a problem with your mum going out with Padfoot?" he asks after a moment of thought.

"I don't know," she says looking at the couples once more. "I am just wondering, why know?"

"Maybe cause your mum is finally moving on with her life," he grabs her hand, and is thrill when she doesn't pull away. "I remember your parents, and I know that they loved each other a lot, almost like my mum and dad love each other."

Hermione's eyes then wonders towards a pair siblings playing tag in the water.

"You might be right," Hermione says looking over at Harry once more. "I guess it is about time mum starts to move on. I just thought that her love with dad will be the kind that lasts forever, I guess. You know the one I am talking about?"

"The one were when one of them dies, the other will soon follow kind," Harry says interrupting.

"I guess I am still a bit of a romantic," she says looking down while she blushes.

"I see nothing wrong with that," he says looking away from her. "I hope to someday live that kind of love. Though I am sure I already found her, but I screwed it up for the both of us."

She frowns up at him, and their eyes connect.

"Truce?"

Hermione smiles as Harry transfigures a rock into her favorite flower and color, a black rose.

"Truce," she answers giving him a kiss on his cheek after accepting the gift.

Off in the distance a set of parents and siblings looks at the exchange. One the four people have a frown while the others has big smiles on their face.

"Come on sweetheart, let's set up lunch," James says turning away from the couple and heading towards their blankets which has been set up for the outing.

Lily soon after follows her husband, while Rose and Ethan continue swimming around.

Sorry it took a while. I had finally started to update my other stories, so that took some time. So review and I'll try to update faster if I have enough motivation, reviews, to do so.

Oh, and I been watching the World Cup and I am now bum that my favorite teams have been eliminated. Oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Here is the next chapter. Please review as much as possible for this speeds my updating time, most of the time anyway.

If not, I will try to update soon but I am busy with my other stories.

Hermione drops into the comfortable seat across from Harry who is sitting on the other side of the desk. She looks around the room noticing how different it has become to what Remus Lupin once had it.

The neutral colors have now been replaced by bold reds, beige and golds. Family and friends pictures were set in a straight line going around the room.

Hermione lets out a heavy sigh before burying her head on her hands.

"Tired," Harry asks after looking at her.

She looks up at him giving him a quick nod before burying her face once more.

After a few silent moments she feels someone's strong, gentle hands on her shoulder rubbing the knots on her neck and shoulders out.

Harry sees her head drop forward before a soft moan escapes her lips. Those luscious lips he has been wanting to kiss once more for the longest of times.

"Better," he asks in a soft whisper near her ear, sending delicious, and unwanted, shivers down her spine.

"Yeah," she breaths out softly.

Harry looks down at her as she meets his eyes. His eyes momentarily lower to those cherry lips before he meets her eyes once more and finds her doing the same to his. Unfortunately, at that moment the door to their office opens letting in Lily Potter.

"Hello children," she says as both young adults straighten up and look her way as Harry lets his hands drop to his sides. "What are you guys up to this late?"

"We are just about to head out, mum," Harry answers as he takes a seat on his couch.

Hermione begins to feel uncomfortable by the way Lady Potter is looking from Harry to her.

"I should go," Hermione says finally getting up from her seat after that uncomfortable silence. "I… we have a long day tomorrow," she tells Harry and his mum.

"Yeah, I should be heading out soon as well," he says stretching out his legs.

"Hold on Hermione," Lily says as she takes a seat next to her son. "I actually came for a reason," Hermione raises an eyebrow at her, "Mister Potter wants you to meet him tomorrow in the morning."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No he just needs to talk to you dear," Lily says giving her a small smile.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys in the morning."

"One more thing, dear," Lady Potter says with a plaster smile.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you join us for dinner on Friday?"

"I don't know," Hermione begins.

"You can bring that young gentleman you've been seeing as well," Lily says with a smile as Harry turns to Hermione with a shock expression. "I know your mum would love to meet him; as will the rest of the family."

"I am afraid I can't do that Lily," Hermione states firmly.

"Well too bad, dear."

"Maybe next time though. Now I must really get going."

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry says quietly with a lazy yawn.

As Hermione walks out the room Lily Potter notices her son looking at the young woman with a bit of sadness in his features.

She frowns at her son's intent look at the young woman. She decides to let it go for now.

…

That night in the elder Potter's master bedroom Lily talks to her husband.

"Do you think there is something going on between our son and Hermione," Lily asks with concern to her husband.

"Hermione and Ethan?" he asks surprise.

"No, Hermione and Harry," Lily says as she climbs into bed next to her loving husband.

"I don't know," he says putting his book on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. "It wouldn't be so bad. She is a great girl, and she'll be good for him."

"Do you think so," Lily asks as she lies down next to him.

"Don't you? We've seen that girl grow up to become such a wonderful young woman, Lils. I would be happy if either of our sons looks at her that way. Unfortunately, well, Ethan sees her as only a friend, sister at that."

"Yeah, I'll agree that she is a wonderful woman, but… I don't know. Maybe I am worrying over nothing. Just forget it."

"Are you sure you are okay," he asks placing a kiss on her cheek. "This seems to be bugging you a lot."

"Positive," she answers giving him a big smile. "I am fine. I might just be overreacting for no reason."

"Alright then, night sweetie," he says turning off the lights.

"Goodnight honey," she replies before turning her to him so that she could think some more.

…..

"You needed to see me Lord Potter," Hermione asks as she enters the office of the head of the company where she works at.

"Take a seat miss Granger," Lord James Potter says in his most professional voice before giving her a fatherly smile. "How are things going between you and my son? At work that is."

"They are going quite well sir," she answers honestly. "I will have to admit that I underestimated him a bit, and I apologize for that sir. He is so ready for this. The good news is that I don't think he needs my help anymore. He is more than capable to do this on his own."

"I am happy to hear that Hermione," he says giving her an even bigger smile. "You are a very efficient worker miss Granger. We are impressed of you and your work here. Though I know you are not here for the long run, I want to offer you a different position. At least until Rosie is ready to join us."

"What kind of position, sir," she asks leaning forward in surprise.

"We would like for you to take over Lily's position, part-time of course," he says smiling brightly at her. "You'll be taking over it for most of the time, but Lily will be eligible to help you. She will also come into the office a few days a month. That kind of stuff."

"Are you kidding," Hermione asks him with wide eyes and a bright smile ready to break through.

"No I'm not, Miss Granger," he answers with a serious face, though the seriousness was crumbling by the mischief and proud smile trying to break into his face. "I am quite serious. You know her job inside out. You practically ran it by yourself when Lils fell ill a while back and with little to no assistance."

"But, the company's rules."

"Screw those rules. I am president now and I decide what is right for us. We would be bloody idiots to let you go to another company."

Hermione begins to take deep breaths as James smiles at her in amusement.

"So?"

"When will I be taking over," Hermione finally answers with a big and accepting smile.

"Since you have said my son is ready to take over, how about next week? This way you can give some more pointers to Harry, and Lily will get her things in order."

"Is there a reason why Lady Potter decided to leave?"

"She wants to expand her horizons. She thinks it is a good time since Rosie will be taking over for her soon, and you are more than capable to take over till that happens."

"I hope I don't disappoint you sir. This is a big step and chance for me."

"You won't. It doesn't matter what happens, just understand that we are all proud of you. We watch you grow up into this wonderful woman, and it is about time you get what you deserve."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione says giving him a hug before walking out of the office and into the one she shared with Harry.

Once inside her eyes clashes with the beautiful green eyes of Harry for just a second before she throws her arms around his neck and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

Harry for his part wraps his arms around her waist, and while twirling her around a few times he lets out a chuckle.

At that moment they hear someone clear their throat. The couple looks over to the coach where Lily Potter sits looking at the couple with an emotionless expression.

"Does this mean you have talked to my husband," the woman asks after an awkward moment of silence where both Harry and Hermione pull away from each other.

After disentangling herself from Harry, she turns to the older woman with a slight blush.

"Yes ma'am," she answers looking down at her feet.

"Good, then I'll see you later, preferably before you leave, to talk more into details," Lily says standing up and giving both Harry and Hermione a quick hug. "I'll leave you to work then. By the way congratulations Hermione. You truly deserve this promotion."

"Bye mum," Harry says, still slightly blushing from the earlier public display of attention, which his parents has never been able to see much from him and any of his 'girlfriends'.

"Thank you and I will see you later Lily," Hermione says as the older woman exist the door. Hermione turns to Harry before speaking. "I am sorry for kissing you in front of your mum, Harry. I was way out of line."

Harry then looks straight into her eyes.

"Don't ever be sorry for that Hermione. Believe me I would have enjoyed it more if it was longer, but I'll take what I can get."

Hermione playfully smacks his arm.

"Harry," she lets out a soft laugh. "No flirting."

"I am not flirting, Miss Granger," Harry says with a husky voice as his fingers gingerly caresses her face. "I am merely stating a fact."

"Harry…" she says once more going for a playful slap once more.

Only this time Harry is ready for it and using her momentum he pulls her forward to give her a light kiss on the lips. When he notices she is not pulling back, Harry wraps an arm around her waist and places his other at the back of her neck, deepening the kiss, while keeping her in place for what he hope will be a wonderfully long snog.

Okay I think this is good place to stop the chapter. Remember if you want to me to update sooner reviews can help if not I'll be updating my other stories before I come back to this one.

I'll try to get it up in about a week or two.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Here is the next chapter.

Harry feels like he is in heaven at the moment. At the moment he is laying on top of the woman he loves snogging her like there is no tomorrow as she lays on top of the cushy couch in his office.

He once again begins to trail kisses on her face and neck as he feels the need for air. In the back of his mind he knows that the moment he stops this onslaught of kisses she will probably hate him forever.

And for passionate kisses like that he believes it's all worth it.

"Harry…" Hermione says breathlessly as her strong hold on his hair begins to slacken. "This is wr…"

He stops her with another passionate kiss before she can get the word out. She is once more press into the couch with Harry kissing her like there is no tomorrow.

The moment her barely cloth upper body feels the naked chest and torso of Harry, Hermione begins to think clearly, just barely. She pushes the man above her, who is now trying to remove her bra, with all her might and quickly rolls away from him. She grabs her shirt from off the floor and looks at Harry as she breaths heavily.

At that moment Harry looks up at her. His eyes still unfocused, but with a mixture of love, lust, longing, and sorrow in those beautiful green eyes of his.

"Hermione," he begins but Hermione stops him by throwing his shirt at his face.

"We can't talk while half dress," she explains as she turns around trying to get herself in a presentable state.

Harry lets out a huge breath as he pulls his shirt over his head and just sits there waiting for the woman he just snog like he has never done before.

When Hermione finally turns to face him she looks almost as pristine as before they started kissing. The only thing that suggested that something, other than work, has happened was her wilder, than usual, hair.

Harry smile at the fact that she looks even more beautiful like that. It reminds him of the past he cherishes so much.

"Harry…" Hermione begins but a knock on the office door interrupts their upcoming conversation.

Before either can shoo away the intruder, in comes in Lord James Potter with a beautiful Asian woman at his heels.

"Oh good," James says not noticing the thick atmosphere in the room. "I am glad to see the two of you here. I would like to introduce you to Miss Cho Chang. Harry, she will be your assistant starting today. Miss Chang, this is my son Harry James Potter and one of our new vice president Miss Hermione Jane Granger."

"We kind of know each other dad," Harry says with a small frown, "we all went to Hogwarts around the same time."

"Yes," Cho says with a sultry smile directed to Harry. "We went to school together. We even…" she starts but stops with a blush.

Both James and Hermione look at Harry with a frown. James Potter quickly shakes his head knowing what the woman meant. He just hopes it won't be a problem in the future.

"Well we should get going Miss Chang. We still have a lot of things to do," James says opening the door for the new employee. "I'll see you guys later."

Once James and Cho leave the two alone an awkward silence fills the room once more.

"That was…"

"Close," Hermione answers once Harry spoke up.

Both take a seat on the couch lost in their own thoughts.

"Hermione," Harry finally speaks up. "You have nothing to worry about with Cho."

Hermione lets out an exasperated breath.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," she looks at him. "You can date, shag, or whatever with any woman you wish," she finishes by standing up.

Harry stands up right behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"Hermione," he whispers in her ear making her lean back into his strong chest. Feeling her knees go weak. "We both know that is not true."

Hermione straitens up and walks away from him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Harry. Don't think that because we just kissed…"

"I think it was more like snogged," Harry interrupts her with a wide grin, ignoring her tone of voice.

Hermione narrows her eyes at him.

"Fine, snog, just because that happened it doesn't mean anything. What kind of innocent are you to believe when something like that happens between a man and a woman it means they belong to each other. I've already told you, Mister Potter, I am not interested in anything romantic with you. I don't like you that way. I stopped loving you a long time ago," she looks right into his eyes. "Why did you have to mess this up? We sort of became friends, but now I don't think it could happen."

"You didn't mean that," Harry says trying to reach out to her. "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me."

Harry once more tries to get close to her, but she steps away from him.

"Harry, stay away from me," Hermione says pulling out her wand when he seems to not listen to her.

"Put that thing away before someone gets hurt," Harry says stopping in his tracks.

"Then stay away from me Harry," she says pointing her wand at him again.

"Hermione?" Harry asks with hurt in his eyes.

"I can't go there with you again," she whispers. "We cannot do that again, Harry. Please don't look at me like that."

"But…"

The sound of glass braking interrupts him.

"We have to get back to work," she says putting her wand away.

Harry nods sadly before taking a seat trying to ignore the tears that wants to get out of his eyes.

….

A week later Hermione has now moved into her new office, the one that once belong to one Lady Lily Potter, and the relationship between Harry and Hermione has becomes more and more strain.

"Remus," Sirius says giving one of his best friends a big smile. "It is so great to see you. What brings you around here?"

Remus walks into the office and takes a seat in front of one of his oldest friends.

"I got your message from Tonks. What is the urgency?"

"Have you seen or have spoken with either Harry or Hermione?"

"No, why? What is going on?"

"I am not sure. They seem to be a little depress. They are acting all distant, like they are avoiding each other," Sirius answers. "Jane was even expressing her concern for her daughter's health and mind."

"I see you and Mrs. Granger are getting along well," Remus says giving his friend a wide grin.

"Probably just as well as you and Tonks, Remus, but back to business."

"All we have to do is wait to see what is going on. You know as well as I do that if they don't want to talk about anything they won't."

"I know that is why I was hopping either one of them have talk to you."

"Sorry."

"Hey guys," James says walking into Sirius office. "What are you doing here Remus? Don't tell me that you've missed us already?" he asks with a huge smile.

"Well, actually, I am here because Sirius wanted to talk to me about Harry and Hermione."

…..

"Hey Lils," Jane Granger says to her best friend. "What is wrong?"

Lady Lily Potter looks up from her musing to look at her best friend.

"I am worried about Harry," Lily finally answers. "There seems to be something wrong with him and Hermione. Do you think there is something going on between him and Hermione?"

"I don't think so," Jane says putting down the pan she was holding. "I know I would be happy if there was something. They make such a cute couple. Why are you asking?"

"I just… I don't know. They have been acting weird since the other day. When they started working together they seemed fine, but once Hermione took her new position they seemed to become distant. Makes me wonder of what is going on between them."

"Lily, do you… You don't have a problem with my daughter, do you? If there was something going on with one of your sons and her you won't oppose to it, would you?"

"I have no problem with Ethan and Hermione becoming an item," Lily answers. "Hermione is a great girl and she'll make him happy, I am sure. It's just that with Harry," Jane raises an eyebrow at her friend, "Harry and her, I don't know."

"Her?" Jane says with an angry face at the way her suppose best friend talks about her only daughter. "What do you mean with that?"

"Come on Jane. We both know that Hermione is a great woman, but her views in things would make her a target to our society. She is not an acceptable next Lady of the house," Lily finally says what has really been in her mind. "I love her. She is like another daughter to me, and that is why I am worried about her well being if she ever does become Lady Potter."

"I cannot believe I am hearing this from my 'best friend'," Jane says with a low angry voice. "This means you're probably opposed to my being with Sirius as well. If my smart and wonderful daughter is not good enough for your eldest son, I must be also wrong for one of your best friends. Especially because if we marry I will become Lady Black," Jane squares up her shoulders and lifts her chin at her former best friend. "It is good to know what you really think Lady Potter," she says bowing at her, "If you'll excuse me I am not feeling well and want to go the bed early."

"Jane…" Lily says as her best friend walks out the kitchen.

…..

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Hermione says after she opens her front door to find her mother crying and soaking wet by the rain. "Are you alright?"

"I am okay. Can I come in?" Jane asks.

"Sure, but what happened?"

After her mother enters the front room Hermione waves her hand making her mother dry in a second.

"It is nothing honey," Jane says sniffling into a tissue. "I just want to know if I can stay here for a few days."

"Yeah, you don't even need to ask. Is it Sirius? What did that mutt do to you?" Hermione asks in anger.

"It is not Sirius, honey. He has been nothing but a gentleman with me."

"Then…"

"Can we just talk about this later? I am really tired now."

"Sure let me show you to your room."

Still sniffling Jane Granger follows her daughter up the stairs, and towards her room.

…

"Mister Potter," Cho Chang says sticking her head into the office of her boss of one week. "Would you like anything else, sir?"

Cho stands in front of him noticing that he is starring of in the distance once more. When she saw him again she was hoping to once more give it a go to their romance that they had in her seventh year, or his sixth.

"Harry," she says louder. "Are you alright."

Harry finally looks up at her from his musings.

"Yes, miss Chang," he asks.

"It is almost time for me to go, so I was just wondering if you needed anything else."

"No thanks Miss Chang. I am fine."

"Harry," Cho says getting closer to his desk. "I was wondering if I have done anything wrong. We have a pass, and I was wondering why you still call me Miss Chang instead of Cho. We have a pass, and not to mention that I have been working for you for a week or so now."

"Look, miss… Cho. We are in a work environment. Our past doesn't matter here. I am your boss, and we have to keep any pass doings where they belong. Nothing will ever happen between us again," Harry says keeping his tone even and not leaving any questions unasked.

"Harry," Cho says going behind his chair and massaging his shoulders. "You are so tense. You are right though. This is work, and we need to separate our work relationship from our personal."

"What personal relationship?" he asks trying to pull away from her but not being successful.

"Don't you ever think of me like…"

At that moment Hermione walks in and finds Harry having his shoulders rub by the beautiful Asian woman, who was once his girlfriend.

"I am sorry," Hermione says turning around to walk away.

At that moment Harry stands up with a look of shock and fear.

"Hermione," he says stopping her in her tracks. "Come in. What can I do for you?"

"No, it is okay. We can talk tomorrow. You seemed busy at the moment," she says walking out of the door after slamming the door close.

"Hermione…" he whispers as he drops back into his chair.

Cho walks to the front of his desk once more. She stands stiffly with her hands on her hips.

"Keeping the past in the past? This is a work environment?"

"What are you on about, Cho?" Harry asks rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You, Hermione, that is what I am talking about. I know about your little bet, and 'relationship'."

"It wasn't like that," Harry defends himself.

"Obvious," Cho whispers. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

….

"Okay Ethan," Hermione says taking a seat in front of her best friend. "What did you wanted to talk to me about?"

I love reviews my dear readers. If you like or love this story so far you can always leave a review telling me so. Until next time.

I hope it's not confusing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Alright my precious readers, here is the next chapter, and as always don't forget to leave a review at the end of your reading.

Hope you enjoy it.

"Mum," Hermione says after knocking in her mother's bedroom door in her home. "Are you up?"

After getting no answer Hermione sighs and walks downstairs and into the kitchen knowing she will have to go talk to Lord Potter and Black about her mother.

…

"Harry, son," James Potter says starring at his eldest son. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Yes, what makes you think there is something wrong?" Harry answers with his own question while looking away from his father.

"You've been very distracted and… I don't know I find you a bit depress. Your even avoiding looking at me straight in the eyes. That is not a good combination, not from you anyway, son."

"Dad, don't worry about me," Harry says looking his father in the eyes. "I am find, really," Harry finishes with a strain smile.

"Harry…" James next words are cut off by a soft knock at the door. James holds a hand out to his son. "Come in."

Both Potter men look towards the door only to see Hermione walk in before closing the door behind her.

"Hermione," Harry whispers in such a way that only his father hears it, as he feels some intense emotion underneath.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?" James asks the young woman, reluctantly taking his eyes of his now subdue son.

Hermione glances over at Harry before turning to James.

"Do you need for me to leave you alone?" Harry asks the woman he loves as he stands up.

"No, it is not necessary Harry," Hermione says almost shyly.

"Take a seat then," James says signaling to the chair next to his eldest son. "Now tell me why you are in the office so early, and how may I help you," James says giving her a warm smile.

"I would like to speak to you about my mum. I am starting to worry about her. I haven't been able to get her out of her room since she arrived at my home a few nights ago," Hermione begins. "I know she took an unexpected and unauthorized vacation, so I am…"

"If you are worried about her job," James begins to cut into the embarrass woman's speech. "You shouldn't be. After all these years Jane and you have become a big part of the family," at the look of Hermione wears in her face Harry decides to discreetly take her hand. "I just hope that she is doing well, and there is nothing seriously wrong with her."

"I wish I knew what was wrong sir," Hermione says looking down at the hand that is being held by Harry before looking up to James once more. "She just doesn't come out, or let me in. All I can do now is wait and see. At least until I make her talk to me."

"With your patience it won't take long before you storm into her room anyway," Harry mumbles with a slight smile.

Hermione gives the man next to her a small smile.

"Everything will be alright, Hermione. You'll see. Your mother probably needs to think some things through," James says smiling at her, and taking her other hand.

"And when she is ready to come back, we will be ready for her with open hands," Harry adds with a big smile before leaning over to kiss her cheek, keeping his lips there for a little bit longer.

Hermione stands to leave.

"Well, I should get to my office now. Thanks for the help. I really do appreciate the care you guys have for her," she says looking at both James and Harry before walking out of the office feeling slightly better.

Just slightly relief.

….

"Lord Black," Hermione says from the doorway of the office of Sirius Black. "We, sir, need to have a very serious talk."

"Hermione, dear, what brings you around here this early," the happy unsuspecting man asks jovially, not noticing the young woman's barely in check anger. "How is your mum? I haven't seen her in a while, and she hasn't answer any of my calls."

"I was just about to ask you if something bad has happened between you," Hermione says taking a seat in front of him after shutting the door. "She arrived at my home the other day, and has refused to come out of her room, at least while I am at home."

"So you haven't spoken her since she arrived," he asks with a frown as she shakes her head from side to side. "Are you going to be home later today?"

"I have class, and I might go out for some dinner if you want to stop by," she says getting what he is trying to say.

"Well, if you will be out I might stop by and check on her. If you don't mind, that is. It is your home," he says smiling at the young woman.

"As long as I won't walk into anything graphic, Sirius," she says wagging a finger at the man. "She is my mother, remember, and unfortunately you are, well you."

The handsome man lets out a bark of laughter.

….

"How did it go?" Harry asks Hermione as she enters her office.

Hermione looks surprise at the raven head man sitting in front of her desk.

"He hasn't talk to her in a few days," she answers as she takes a seat in her big, comfortable chair. "I am so worry about her, Harry," she says looking up at him with big eyes. "I just want to know what is wrong with her, and if I can do anything to help her," she finishes dropping her head onto her hands.

Harry stands up and walks over to the curly hair woman before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hermione then looks up at him expectantly.

"We all are sweetheart. She'll get through this whatever it is," he kneels down by her side and hugs her to his body tightly. "You'll see."

He takes in her scent as she snuggles into his warmth, and he buries his face on her neck.

"Thank you Harry," she whispers into his neck after a while. She then pulls back and looks into his eyes. "You have no idea how you have just helped me right now."

Not knowing she begins to caress the side of his face in a soft hypnotizing way.

"Anytime sweetie," he says taking her hands in his before standing up. "Anytime. Now I should get back to work. Dad will kill me if I don't start on those reports."

"You know your dad, Harry," she says giving him a sly smile. "He would not kill you, but I do believe your mum is coming today…"

"Oh shoot, you're right. She is the one I should worry about," he says placing a quick kiss on her cheek before exiting the office in a fake hurry.

With a wave of her hand, and a big smile across her face, the door closes.

More relax now as she places a hand on the cheek he just kissed.

…..

"Jane Granger," Sirius says from the front door of Hermione's house. "I know you are in their so open up this instant," but he hears nothing. Sirius sighs before apparating into the home. "Jane?"

He turns when he hears a noise to his right.

"Sirius, how did you get in?" Jane asks looking at her boyfriend in surprise.

"It doesn't matter, young woman, we need to talk," he grabs her elbow gently and leads the eldest Granger into the sitting room. "Take a seat, please."

"Sirius…"

"What is going on?" Sirius asks getting to the point. "You know Hermione came into my office this morning seeking some information, not to mention my blood. You know how scary your daughter can get," he mutters the last comment before kneeling in front of her. "Honey, why have you been hiding in here from even your own daughter? If what is worrying you is that you no longer love me, you don't have to worry. I mean, I thought things were going great, but if you want to end things…"

"It is not that, Sirius. I love you so much," Jane says looking away from him.

He takes her hands into his. Relief evident on his face.

"Then what is the problem? We are all worry about you."

"I just… I am just being silly," she finally says looking him straight in the eyes.

At the moment that their eyes meet Sirius begins to see what happened between her and Lily.

"What happened between you and Lily," Sirius says standing up taking her with him, and holding them a little more forcefully.

"Did you just…"

"I didn't mean to, honestly, but I saw it so you must tell me now."

"Sirius it's not…"

"Don't give me that bull Jane. Now tell me what happened."

…

"How dare she?" a very angry man says.

Now he will be seeking that woman's head in silver platter for his love.

…..

The next morning Lord Sirius Black storms into his best friends office.

"James we need to talk about your wife,"

"My 'wife'? What is going on Sirius? You seem so serious this morning," the Patriarch of the House of Potters says almost laughing at his best friend's demeanor.

"James, this is no laughing matter," Sirius says hitting to desk with his fist, making a loud noise go through the room. "In the name of the great friendship we have, I just ask you to stay still and silent as I tell you something that is very serious," without waiting for an answer Sirius turns and pour himself and his friend a glass of fire whiskey. "Have you talked about Jane with Lily?"

"She hasn't say much. What are you on about," he asks as Sirius hands him a drink before taking a seat in front of his friend.

"After almost being AK by Hermione yesterday, I decided to go speak with my lovely girlfriend. After a long time of knocking at the door, with no answer I made add, I apparated in and confronted her," at this Sirius takes a long drink before looking at his friend once more. "Of course she didn't say anything. Fortunately for me Jane is an open book to me, and after taking a glimpse into her eyes, and confronting her for what I saw, she finally told me what happened."

"Okay so what does this have to do with Lils," James asks sitting on the edge of his seat.

He, along with the rest of the Potter family, has been very worried for Jane Granger. They have known her, her daughter Hermione, and at one point her now deceased husband for a long time.

Yet, Lily has been acting strange since the day Jane walked out asking for a well needed vacation, going to her daughter's home, and not talking to the outside world since that day.

"You are not going to like what I found out, James, and I am sorry for what I am about to tell you but you have the right to know. It seems that your lady and my lady got into a spat. More than that actually. It was a full blown argument, and honestly if I were in Jane's position I would have hex your wife," Sirius says drowning his drink before serving himself more than the first time.

"What happened between my mom and Jane?" Harry asks from the doorway.

The older man look behind the next Lord Potter and notice Hermione standing right behind him looking at them with a shock and expectant look.

"Well?" Hermione finally speaks up after a while of silence. "I want to know myself.

Wow, this chapter was longer than I thought. Anyway I hope you guys liked it and will leave a wonderful review for me.

BTW, reviews will help me update faster (hint, hint), and probably get to that long awaited confrontation, maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Wow I finally got the chance to update this. I just hope you guys enjoy it.

Harry stares at the beautiful woman next to him while his godfather looks between James, Harry and Hermione patiently waiting for some sort of reaction to what he just revealed to them.

All men turn to the young woman as a small sound emits from her tightly close, plump lips; her hands, balled up on her lap.

"Are you serious," Lord James Potter finally says looking straight at his best friend, Lord Sirius Orion Black.

"Do you think I would make that up," Black asks through gritted teeth.

He is angry that his best friend would actually think he would lie about something so serious.

"Its just…" Harry says trying to explain his father's first reaction to the news. "It's mum. Of course he would want to make sure. She is after a muggleborn herself."

"Just in case you'd think Jane would lie, she didn't tell me anything. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even told her own daughter. I saw it with my own eyes," Sirius says standing up and running his hand through his long, dark hair. "I witness those harsh words," he looks over at his best friend. "She insulted the woman I love, James. Not only that, the young woman I see as a daughter just as much as you do."

They all turn to the still quite woman in the room.

"Hermione," Harry questions touching her elbow.

"That…" Hermione begins but stops to shakes her head from side to side, as in clearing her mind from an angry tirade that is probably swarming through her head. "That… woman. James…"

"I am so sorry Hermione," James begins.

Hermione shakes her head once again while racing both hands to shoulder height, efficiently cutting him off.

"My mother will never again set foot in your home, my lord. I will go pick up her things in a few hours. I don't want that… I don't want Lady Potter near my mum unless my mother approves of it, and Lady Potter grovels at her feet. My mother is a saint," Hermione emphasizes her words by dropping her hands hard on the man's solid desk. "She did the best she could considering our circumstances. Who is Lady Potter to judge us, my family?"

"I am with Hermione," Sirius says standing next to bright witch. "Jane is a wonderful woman, and I love her. She might even be the next Lady Blac…"

At that, they all turn to the man that usually has a huge grin on his lips and a mischief twinkle in his eyes, who at the moment his features were all serious and hard. You can see the checked anger in his eyes.

"Sirius," Hermione says softly to the older man while softly touching his arm. "Do you really feel that way about mum?"

"You betcha kid," he says tweaking her chin. "She is my everything. My world, and I will do anything for her."

Hermione nods before getting out of her chair.

"If you'll excuse me misters Potter," Hermione says bowing to both. "I have to get back to work. I also want to let you know, Lord Potter, I will be leaving early today for personal reasons."

"There is no problem Hermione," James answers.

"Hermione," Harry says turning to her before she reaches the door. "Please, I hope this doesn't effect…" he stops blushing before looking down.

"Harry," Hermione says making him look up at her. "This will not affect our friendship," he frowns at her words. "Anything else…well we know how that is."

Both older Marauders look at their interaction.

"No I don't," he begins grabbing her hand once he reaches her.

She simply pulls her hand away.

"Harry, this is not the time for this. I have a lot to think about, not to mention do. So if you'll excuse me."

….

"What is the story between you and Hermione," James asks his son as they sit facing each other at James' huge home office.

"What do you mean, sir? You already know our story. We were friends when we were small, and then grew apart when I started hanging out with Ron and Malfoy," Harry says giving a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes, I know that story. I am talking about the other one you are trying to hide from all of us," he says looking intensely at his son. "Whatever you say here, son, will not leave these walls. I promise, Harry."

Harry lets out a breath before looking down once more only to raise his head to look out the window.

"Our story, sir, our story starts in my seventh year at Hogwarts. That year Hermione came back but as a teacher's assistant," he looks at his dad for a second before looking away once more. "You need to realize that we… I… was a dumb kid back then. Well… since sixth year we- Ron, Malfoy, and me- use to make stupid bets."

Harry pauses there for a few seconds.

"What kind of bets," James says in a low dangerous voice.

"Nothing that bad dad," Harry says defending himself while looking at his stern looking father. "All we did is bet each other if we can go out with a certain girl and for a certain amounts of time," he shrugs a little before taking a deep breath, to then continue his story. "Most of the school thought that Hermione was an ice queen ever since first year, and it looked like she haven't change much since she left Hogwarts. It was rumor that no one can get her to go out with them, because of her 'superiority' attitude. I honestly thought she was cute and nice. A bit hard though. Then one day my friends heard me comment on her cuteness and Malfoy dared me to ask her out. I suppose to try and take her out for at least three dates without her dumping me, or my sorry ass according to Malfoy and Ron."

"What would you get if you were able to succeed," James asks more calmly, though you can hear a bit of anger still on his voice.

Harry blushes before answering.

"I honestly don't remember," James gives his son a small disapproving glare as the younger wizard just shrugs. "After a few weeks of my persistence she agreed to go with me to Hogsmead weekend. To be honest, dad, it was the best day of my life. It was just amazing, and I knew she felt the same when at the end of the day she started talking about the Yule Ball. It took all the courage I had to ask her to go with me to that ball. She said yes. She actually said yes.

Then at the Yule Ball," Harry sighs a bit dreamily. "I still remember it as if it was only yesterday we went. She looked so beautifully amazing. I was as breathless as I was in our most recent ball. Maybe even more. That night it all finally click for me. I had fallen head over heels in love with her, and there was no turning back," Harry stops to lick his lips.

"What happened," James asks looking at his son with a little bit of pity.

"I didn't want to ruin our budding relationship. She felt the same. I could see it in her eyes. And when I kissed her that night for the first time," he open his eyes, the ones he had close as he started going down memory lane. "It was magical. We went out in private after that. The others thought that I only went out with her twice. So in their eyes I lost, but I knew better. I won something so much better," Harry licks his lips once more. "She eventually found out, by the end of the year. She then disappeared before I could explain."

"Did you… you know," James asks his son afraid of what he'll find out.

Just before Harry can answer they hear loud voices coming from the kitchens.

…

_(A few minutes before out in the hall leading to the helps rooms)_

"Hermione, it's such a pleasure to see you here, and Sirius what are you doing in this part of the house," Lily asks her guest with a kind smile.

"Just here picking up mum's stuff," Hermione says coolly.

"But why," Lily asks surprise. "Is she not coming back?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sirius says, anger evident on his voice.

Lily steps back at the glare both are giving her.

"If you'll excuse me, my lady," Hermione says mockingly with a small bow. "I need to get this finish soon. Don't want to worry mum."

Hermione goes in but before Sirius can follow her Lily stops him by grabbing his arm.

"What is going on Sirius," he asks looking into his eyes.

"We know the truth, Lils. I saw it from one of Jane's memories," the older red head witch pales at his proclamation. "How could you? She is suppose to be your best friend."

"I…" Lily begins.

"Don't try to defend yourself," he almost barks out. "I saw it all. I just don't understand how you can be like that. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE."

At this point James and Harry gets there.

"What is going on," James asks his best friend.

"I am just here helping Hermione get Jane's stuff," he says nodding to the two Potter men.

"Is she really leaving," Harry asks a little sad.

"Yes she is," Hermione says sticking out her head from her mother's old room. "I don't care if she kicks and screams but I will not allow her to take another step in here."

"Don't you think you're overreacting," James asks.

"Overreacting," Sirius says cutting in before Hermione can answer. "I would think you'd understand more than anyone, James. You used to hex people until they were unconscious just because they would look at Lily in a bad way."

"Yes, I know, but…" James begins.

"What mum said and did was horrible," Harry cuts in. "I understand what you guys are doing. Come Hermione lets finish packing," Harry says leading Hermione by her arm.

Once the elder wizards and witch is left alone they all look at each other before James leads them into the kitchen.

….

"Hermione," Harry says after he finishes clearing the last bookcase.

"Hum," is her distracted answer.

Harry turns to see Hermione sitting on the closet's spacious floor looking at something quietly.

"Hermione," he asks getting closer to her. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Hermione looks up at him with teary eyes, and that is when he sees a picture of her father in her hands.

"I miss him, you know," she says wiping her eyes. "I don't think this messed up thing would have happened if he were here."

"Hermione," Harry says kneeling in front of her before taking her in his arms and placing her head to lean on his chest. "I miss your dad too. He was a great man."

"Do you," she asks looking up at him. "Do you even remember him, Harry?"

Harry gives her a small smile before she buries her face on his chest.

"A little, but what I do remember is that he was a wonderful man," he says tightening his arms around her small waist and burying his nose on her brown locks. "You remind me so much of him," he says with a small laugh. "You are like the perfect combination of both your parents. You got all their great attributes."

She gives a muffle snort before answering.

"Are you sure about that Harry? Most people can't tolerate me," she finishes by looking up at him. "If I remember correctly, you couldn't stand me in our early years at Hogwarts."

"That is because they cannot see the beauty in you. I couldn't see myself in the beginning. Yes, you have their great attributes, but you are your own person too. Most people don't understand your greatness Hermione Jane Granger, and they overlook you, but I now know better," Harry says removing the hair sticking to her face before softly caressing her cheek. "You are so beautiful."

"Harry," Hermione says as his face leans towards her.

Before Hermione knows it Harry's lips descend on hers and they are now sharing a sweet short kiss.

A few moments later their foreheads are resting against each others.

"Hermione, I…"

"Like hell I won't yell," they hear the loud, angry voice of Sirius Black. "She doesn't see how wrong she is, James."

"Sirius…"

At that moment Harry and Hermione is now standing in the kitchen looking at the trio.

"Are you two finish," Sirius asks looking at the flushing couple.

"Just about," Hermione answers.

"Well we must hurry and get out of here," Sirius says standing up from the barstool he is now occupying. "I don't think I can be here any longer."

"Hermione," Lily says making the younger witch stop in her tracks. "You must understand that I didn't mean to hurt you guys," Harry now glares at his mother. "You are a wonderful young woman, and…"

"Witch, mother, a wonderful young witch," Harry interjects and Lily gives him a strain smile.

"Yes, a wonderful young witch," Lily says before continuing. "and you will do a lot, but you will be ridicule if you become a lady of a noble house. It's not easy to do that. I am just looking out for you and Harry, not to mention your mother. I know how it is," she finishes taking a heavy seat on the barstool Sirius just left.

"I just don't understand what made you think I would be the next Lady Potter and hate that idea. If anyone would become a Lady that is my mother. She is dating a Lord," Hermione says as Sirius nods.

"Which makes your words to my girlfriend and my future step daughter unacceptable," Sirius says glaring at the red head woman.

"I have seen the way you two look at each other," Lily finally says in a small voice looking at Harry and Hermione now. "A blind person could see what's there," she then looks up at her friend. "I didn't mean to disrespect her, you know. I love Jane, and Hermione, is just sometimes…" she stops and shakes her head. "I worry for them that's all."

Harry, Sirius and Hermione looks at Lily and James with a sad glint in their eyes.

"I have to finish packing," Hermione finally says, turning away from the Potters.

"I'll help," both Sirius and Harry say in unison.

When they're gone James turns to his wife with a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry," Lily says looking down. "I really am sorry James."

….

That night the two Granger women were making life altering decisions.

"Yes, I will," she answers with tears in her eyes.

…

"So it's a deal?"

"It's a deal," he says before shaking hands with the woman in front in him.

"LETS CELEBRATE!"

So there is the confrontation you've all been waiting for. Sorry again for the long wait, but don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Sorry for the long wait, I just hope it is worth it. And please please don't forget to review.

BTW- I got a new HHR story out, Lady Muggle and Lord Wizard, you might want to check it out too, review, whatever I am just rambling let me get to the story.

Not J.K. Rowling, or anyone associated to Harry Potter anything(movies, books, and other things.)

"So at what time is Sirius coming for us so we can all go out and celebrate your upcoming nuptials," Hermione says looking into the full length mirror in her mother's room.

"Around eight," Jane answers her daughter as she is doing her finishing touches on her makeup. "How are you taking it honey," Jane asks turning around to give her daughter her full attention.

Hermione turns to look at her mother sitting now on the almost empty bed. They have moved all her mother's things from Hermione's home and taken it over to Grimmauld Place, the place Jane Grangers will be living in from now on.

"Mum, I am fine. I am so happy that you have finally found the right man. You have been so lonely since dad died and I was afraid you will never move on. Not to mention my feat that you would be stuck in Potter's Mansion until retirement," Hermione answers shivering before taking a seat next to her mother and holding her hands. "Sirius is a great man, mum, and what is more important is that he loves you with all his heart and soul. You should have seen the way he stood up for us against James and Lily. If I ever had any problems with him being with you he sure got rid of it that day."

"I still cannot believe you guys did that," Jane says hugging her daughter tightly.

"Mum, we are family and we need to stick together through everything life throws at us."

"Yes we do," Jane says pushing her daughter's hair out of her face. "And talking about life's problem's, when are you going to talk to James about your resignation?"

"Monday," Hermione says getting up and looking at her reflection before turning to her mother once more. "That is just the right amount of time to give him my two weeks notice. Now if you'll excuse me mother, I have to go finish getting dress."

With that said a sullen feeling Hermione leaves her mother's room to go to her own master bedroom and finish getting ready for today's celebrations.

…..

While Hermione is putting on her finishing touches her mother goes to answer the door. On the porch stands a very handsomely dress man with well groom, shoulder length black hair and beautiful eyes that seem to read Jane's soul.

"Wow," Sirius Black says as he sees his fiancée dress in a knee length, sleeveless, low neckline black dress. "You look amazing, darling."

Jane lets out a giggle as her eyes feast on the sight of the man she loves dearly. Sirius Black, or Lord Black, is dress with designer black slacks and a beautifully made, black, button up shirt. Over that he wears a black, leather jacket with a small, yet tastefully place, drawing of a grim, his animagus form, on his back.

All of this just read the wonderful personality of Lord Sirius Orion Black.

"You don't look so bad yourself honey," she says stepping forward and giving him a small peck on the lips.

As Jane pulls away Sirius pouts of the lack of a better kiss.

"Where is Hermione," he says pulling her closer to his body using his arm around her small waist.

"In her room, finishing getting ready," she says signaling towards the stairs.

"Good," Sirius says with a mischievous smile. "Now you can give me a proper kiss young lady."

After he finishes talking he leans down and takes her lips possessively and passionately. Just as he is about to delve his tongue into her mouth an uncomfortable cough makes the elder couple jump slightly apart.

Sirius and Jane look into the red face of an uncomfortable Harry James Potter.

"I would have gone in unnoticed," Harry signals into the beautiful house. "But you are sort of blocking the only way in."

"Sorry Harry," Jane says, having the decency of looking embarrass while Sirius has a smug look on his face. "Why don't the both of you come in. Would you like something to drink?" she asks after closing and locking the door behind them.

Just as Harry is about to give her a negative his mind goes blank and he doesn't notice his surroundings as he locks eyes with the most beautiful woman, at least to him, in the world.

Hermione Granger slows down halfway down the staircase as she sees her first love standing near the bottom of the stairs. Her breath catches when she sees him dress handsomely with tailor, black slacks and emerald button down shirt. On top of that is a black coat.

"Wow," Harry breaths out as Hermione, dressed in a sequent, emerald, off the shoulder blouse and a pencil skirt comes down wearing matching black boots. "You look amazing," he whispers to her.

She smiles sweetly at him before taking his offered arm.

"Thank you," she shakes her head from side to side as she looks him up and down, making him blush. "So do you," she breaths out.

"Ready kids," Sirius says clapping his hands together to get their attention.

Jane elbows her bad timing boyfriend before turning to the pinked faced, young adults.

"We should go. Remus and Nymphadora must be waiting for us by now," Jane says looking down at her beautiful watch as she is trying to ease their embarrassment.

"Unless you guys just want to stay here and stare at each other all night," Sirius says with laughter in his voice.

"We should go then," Hermione says ignoring her soon to be 'dead' step father's comment while Harry just glares at his godfather.

"Yes, lets go," Jane says latching onto Sirius' arm before they all leave with a double pop.

….

"I can't believe someone has finally caught Sirius Black," Tonks is saying at the restaurant the six are celebrating at. "I never thought I would see the day my cousin would marry. Yet look at us now."

"Here, here," Remus and Harry say at the same time.

The three couples are sitting at a well known restaurant in Diagon Alley. All but Jane Granger had heard of it and how a wizard, or witch, had to make reservations at least three months in advance to enjoy their exquisite food. Thankfully to all of them, once the owner knew that a Potter and a Black wanted to take up a table he offered their party the best table in the house.

At Sirius offended look Jane decides to interject.

"You do have to admit that it seemed that you will be a bachelor and a player for the rest of your life, honey," she says patting his hand gently.

"I beg to differ there my dear. Maybe I was just waiting on you," he says kissing the back of her hand after gently tapping her nose.

"Sure you were, honey. That is why you ignore me for the first ten years that you've known me," Jane says pulling her hand away.

"Actually that is where you are wrong, Jane," Remus answers and both Granger women raise an eyebrow to the Maurador as Tonks lets out a giggle.

"What is that suppose to mean," Harry asks.

"Well my dear cousin commented on whether you would commit infidelity on the first day that he met you," Tonks answers for her boyfriend.

"Sirius," Jane and Hermione say while Remus and Harry let out loud laughs.

"What can I say love," Sirius says taking Jane's hand before kissing the back of it once more. "It was love at first sight."

Jane and Hermione just shake their heads from side to side.

….

Jane stares out into the dancing crowd and sees her daughter happy and dancing very close to Harry Potter.

She lets out a sigh of contentment before turning to her drink once more.

"Are you okay," Sirius asks sitting next to her.

"Did you really fell in love with me when you first saw me," she asks looking deeply into his eyes.

"Yes," he answers without missing a beat. "But I knew it wasn't possible. You've always been an amazing woman, Jane, and you had a wonderful thing going on with your husband Jake."

"We were having problems," Jane answers staring at the napkin in her hands. "Jake and me, we weren't working that well. I did love him and a lot, but at times it felt like our marriage was falling apart. Specially at the end. I think we were just relief that Hermione wasn't there to see it. She is very smart if you haven't notice," she finishes leaning onto his chest.

"Really," Sirius asks wrapping his arm protectively around her. He then sees his best friend dancing with his cousin very closely and smiling lovingly at each other.

"Yeah," she answers sounding very tired suddenly. "I felt a connection with you as well. The moment we met that is. And I think that is what made things worst. I was drifting away from him."

Sirius hugs her tightly as he sees his godson staring lovingly at his future stepdaughter as they wait for drinks at the bar.

"I am sorry I've cost you guys trouble," he finally says smelling her sweet scent before kissing the top of her head.

She turns around to look him in the eye.

"You didn't cause us any trouble love," she says caressing his face with the back of her hand. "Things just happens. But I am sorry about what is going on between you and your other best friend. He should be here with us. Celebrating, with us."

"We did invite him," Sirius says signaling towards Harry who is now sitting and chatting with Hermione at a small table near the bar. "He just felt to embarrass still for what happened. He told us that he wasn't even sleeping in the same bedroom as her."

"Oh, now I feel even worst," Jane says sitting back.

"There is nothing for you to feel bad about, love," Sirius says lifting her face to look at him. "It is all Lily's fault, and until she apologize things will be awkward between all of us. But, and I repeat it, it is up to her to amend things. You did nothing wrong, love."

"What is going on," Hermione asks as her and Harry arrive at the table.

After they left the restaurant they had all decided that the night was still young and that they should check out this new, hip dance club. That was two hours ago, and now the only ones that look like they can go on another two or three hours were Harry, Hermione and Tonks.

"Nothing honey," Jane says before she sees Remus fall ungracefully into his chair and taking Sirius' drink and downing it in one huge gulp. "Just talking here."

Sirius shakes his head from side to side but decides to stay quite for his friend's sake.

"Enough with the talk," Harry says talking to his godfather. "Just go out there and have some fun."

"Nah," Sirius says moving a hand forward to emphasize his answer. "I am poop. I just want to go home and crawl into bed with the most beautiful woman in the face of the earth," Sirius finishes staring at Jane.

"Then what are we waiting for," Jane says standing up and taking Sirius up with her.

"To much info, guys," Hermione says wrinkling her nose at them.

Jane waves her hand around dismissively.

"Don't wait up for me hun," she says.

"Way too much info," Harry says making a face.

"Mum, you do realize you no longer live with me right," Hermione says in a very patient voice.

Jane laughs before talking.

"Yeah I need to get use to that."

Jane and Sirius say their quick goodbyes before disappearing.

"We should go as well," Tonks says. "I don't think Remus can hold up anymore."

"Alright Tonks, Remus we hope to see you soon," Harry and Hermione wave as they leave too.

"Well," Harry says turning to Hermione with a raise eyebrow.

Hermione just smiles at him before taking him back into the dance floor.

…..

Lily Evans Potter walks across the large Potter hall towards her husband's temporarily sleeping quarters on the guest rooms side of their enormous home.

Her beautiful, pale face is set and determine to talk things through and make things right once more with her loving husband and family.

And then maybe she can make everything right with her best friend as well.

She had to fix this and that will mean talking to him about things she never spoke to anyone before.

Whew, this is one long chapter. But I finished it and I got it post.

Reviews, lots and lots of reviews please.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

So this chapter has a few very important things going on, you'll see right away what I mean ;). Please leave reviews. Anything you can possibly throw my way will be good.

Oh, and read my last comment in the bottom. It will be very important for the story to read it.

As Hermione keeps dancing with Harry on the dance floor she can't help but notice how much more handsome her ex boyfriend has become. She always thought he was cute, in her younger years, or hot, at least when they were going out. Unfortunately that had made her feel so inadequate when she was around him.

She never really knew why he wanted to be with her. It wasn't until that fateful day where she heard about the bet that it all clicked together. And though she wasn't surprise at hearing this, her heart broke into a million pieces that day so long ago.

Harry noticing her lack of movement leans over towards her and whispers if she'd like to sit down and have a drink. After an affirmative nod he grabs her soft elbow and leads her towards the booth they once shared with the rest of their party.

After making sure she was situated, Harry heads over to the bar to get some less toxic drinks. Several women goes to him and try to flirt with him but he just gives them an easy smile and they would soon leave him alone knowing he was a lost cause. All this of course Hermione sees from her seat.

She can't help but feel a little smug when he turns to her and gives her his special smile. The one he seems to only save for her. And the one that made her fall in love with him in the first place. When the drinks arrive he gives her a wink before heading her way.

"So have you picked up any girls?" Hermione asks trying to sound as casual as possible instead of letting him know that jealousy she is truly what she is feeling at the moment. "I saw a lot of girls approach you at the bar."

He shrugs before taking a swig of his drink.

"I am not interested in any of them," he looks up at her. "Besides I have the company of the most beautiful, sexy woman in the world. Why should I ruin my chances to talk to her like before by letting those women, who are just looking for a quick roll in the sack, ruin my chances with her?" Harry takes Hermione's hands. "I am all yours today baby. I want for us to at least be friends, if anything."

Hermione turns to the side trying to hide a blush. She turns to look into his beautiful eyes before taking a drink from her butterbeer.

"Harry…" she starts but he stops her with a quick squeeze in her hand.

"How are you dealing with things," he asks with concern in his beautiful green eyes.

She lets out a sigh before answering.

"Considering it was my mentor who said that to me," Hermione says giving a short nod and taking another gulp of her drink. "Pretty well actually. I should be devastated, I know, but shit happens. Not everyone is the way we want them to be."

Harry gets out of his seat and sits right next to her.

"My mum was so wrong," he says looking deep into her eyes while wrapping an arm around her body and pulling her closer to his. "If anything, you will be a wonderful Lady Potter," Hermione blushes at that. "Of course that is if we marry or something," Harry says looking away from her. "I am not trying to say that we will. You are an independent woman and…"

Hermione uses her hand to lightly pull his face to look at her once more before lifting her head up to give him a short passionate kiss.

When she pulls away and sees the dazed look in his eyes she makes a rush decision.

"Lets go to my place."

Harry just nods numbly before apparating the both of them away from the nightclub.

…..

Something wakes up Harry just as the light of the sun was coming out. He tries to move but feels that there is something wrap around his body. He slowly opens his eyes and apprehensively looks to where he feels the most weight press upon his body.

To his shocked surprise he sees bushy, brown hair sprawl around his body and what seems to be someone else's coach.

His mind is then attack with the memory of what happened last night. A smile begins to spread through his face as he remembers why he is here and the reason why he is only half dress.

"_I want you," Hermione says pulling Harry into another bone melting kiss just as they apparated into her home._

"_What," Harry asks pulling away from her advances, a little worried for the reason behind it._

"_Harry," Hermione says looking into his eyes. Whatever it was she saw was exactly what she was looking for. "I want to feel. I want to feel you."_

_She starts walking towards him practically ripping her top off._

"_But…" Harry tries to interrupt but she has once more pulled him into another heated kiss. "Hermione," he whimpers out. "I don't think this is a good idea."_

_He finally says successfully pulling himself away from the tempting goddess, and he then succeeds in locking her arms to her sides. He looks up at something above her head, trying not to drool onto those tempting, beautiful breast of hers._

"_What are you doing," he says sternly after composing himself slightly._

_Yet he is breathing hard, and she knows she has him just were she wants him._

"_What do you think," she says slowly licking her lips and looking down at his crotch. Something he notices though he is still trying to look away from her beautiful body. "You know you want me. What is more important is that I know you want me. And you know what," she says leaning up and breathing softly into his ear. "I want you too."_

That was all it took for his resolve to go away. He didn't really want her like that-with a few drinks in her-but he has been dying to have her in his arms since the moment she walk out on him. And he also knew if someone knew how to pace her drinking it was the smartest witch in a long time, Hermione J. Granger.

He slowly and carefully gets away from her and stands beside the couch. After rearranging his clothes he goes to clean up so he can head towards the kitchen to make some breakfast afterwards.

That is how Hermione finds him half an hour later. She awoke the moment she felt the lost of warmth, and just laid there on her couch contemplating the things she did last night.

Did she regret sleeping with him?

Not bloody likely, but that wasn't a good enough reason to tell him anything important. Let him sweat, she thinks. After ten minutes she decides to see how things play out and gets up to clean up and join him for breakfast.

She stops to stare at him. If she thought he looked hot last night it was nothing compare to him dress with that same clothes all wrinkle up and with his hair messier than ever.

A smug smile goes over her features as she realizes that his hair was like that because of their fast and hot sex last night. No, not sex.

Yes it was hot and fast but she knows that it was more than just sex. It always is more with Harry James Potter, at least when it concerns her.

She felt loved last night, and that is all that mattered in the moment of their passion.

At that moment Harry turns towards the table carrying two steaming plates of eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes. At the sight of her he almost drops the plates along with his jaw.

Harry stares up at her as she is wearing a short, emerald green, silk robe and her hair looks like a bomb went off on it. Simply put she was like a sex goddess reincarnated in front of him.

"Morning," Harry finally stutters out. "Slept well?"

"Better than I have in a long time," she says walking towards him and kissing him on the cheek. "You?"

Harry follows her mouth and kisses her deeply on the lips before answering.

"Never better," he says giving her a toothy smile. "Best sleep ever. Come on lets eat."

…

"Have you heard from Harry," Lily asks her husband after they have finished breakfast and they now sat in their home library.

After putting down his paper to answer he is interrupted by the sound of an unknown owl tapping at their window.

"That must be from him," James says getting off his cushy chair and opening the window so he can take the letter. "Mother, Dad," he starts to read once the owl leaves their presence without taking a treat. "I would like to let you know that I will be staying over at a friend's house this weekend. Don't worry about me. I'll probably see you at work. Harry."

"I wish he would stop doing that," Lily says with a frown and closing her book.

"Can you blame him. He is young, and still has a long time to go before he should think about having a family," James says with a smile.

"So you want your son to live what you didn't get a chance to live," Lily says almost glaring at her husband.

A small and playful put playing in her lips.

"I am just saying that we don't all find our one and truly love at eleven years old, dear," James says going to his wife and kissing her softly. "I was a very lucky man."

"You just know how to sweet talk to people," Lily says smacking him lightly in the arm.

"And honey," James says when she walks away. Lily turns to look her husband in the eyes. "I am sorry for everything you went through. I should have been there for you."

Lily walks up to her husband and gives him a sweet kiss.

"It is all in the pass, James. I should have talk to you instead of keeping it all inside. We are partners and I should have remember that."

"Yeah, you should have."

…..

Harry wakes up near midday the next day. He stretches every muscle in his body as he feels effects of the past two nights throbbing beautifully around his sore body.

The thought of the last few hours is what makes him smile wide before standing and putting on his boxers before heading out to the small kitchen.

Once he reaches the doorway he sees something he wants to commit to memory. There in front of him is Hermione Granger, smartest witch in a century, standing in just his green t-shirt.

And if you ask him, he was pretty sure that that was the only thing she was wearing at the moment.

"Morning," he says brightly.

"Good afternoon," Hermione corrects him turning towards him with a huge smile. "You been sleeping all morning."

"Well," he says walking towards her and holding her by the waist. "Someone has been keeping me up all night, and day."

"Yeah I can tell," she says looking down between them. "Unfortunately that someone is not me."

"You know you are," he growls near her ear.

"Harry," she says pulling away from him and slapping his shoulder playfully. "Not now. I need to eat, you know. We both do."

"Alright, but after that we head back to bed," Harry says sitting down in front of the plate with his breakfast and pulling her on his lap.

"Harry," she giggles out.

"What," he says innocently.

I was going to put the conversation from Lily and James here but the chapter got to long so I am going to end it here. I hope you guys enjoyed it though.

PS.- Harry and Hermione are still not technically together. They are just having a very enjoyable weekend together.

I'll make you guys a deal. If you guys give me a lot of reviews, but I mean a lot, I will give you a small spoiler for the future in my next chapter. It will be a small surprise but I will still make it unexpected. My objective is 10-20 reviews in a week. Hint-hint-hint.

Till next time anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Sorry for the long wait. So, in this chapter the thing you guys been waiting for in the past few chapters is coming up. I know, I know, it is about time.

BTW- I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted so there will be no hint of the future of the story, oh well. But that is still good anyway.

Enjoy and review.

Hermione is slowly going pass an office door while reading some files in her hands. All of a suddenly she lets out a small squeal as a strong hand grabs her arm and pulls her with them to the office next to her.

Just as the doors opens and closes she feels herself being push back into the door and a hot mouth descends onto hers.

"I missed you this morning," the strong male voice says between kisses.

Hermione answers by lifting one of her legs up and wrapping it around his body. The male helps her by grabbing the back of her other leg and lifting her body with it so that now she had her legs wrap around his waist.

That making in the process making it easier for them to snog each other senseless.

"Harry," Hermione breaths out as she buries her finger into his messy locks. "We agreee…"

She trails of as he begins to nibble into her now expose neck and grounds into her body making delicious sensations in each of their bodies.

"What was that, Hermione," Harry asks as he starts to run his hands up her expose thighs.

Ahem, they hear from behind Harry.

Harry and Hermione turns to the source of the noise only to find that Sirius Black is in there with them, sitting on one of the chairs in front of Harry's desk. And what is more important is that he has just witness all of the things they have been doing in the 'privacy' of Harry's office.

"Sirius," Hermione says while blushing furiously surprise as she unwraps her legs from around Harry's waist and starts to lower her knee length skirt. "What are you…"

Hermione trails off when she realizes this is not her office so she really can't demand why the man was in there.

"I think what Hermione is trying to say is: what are you doing here in my office? At this time. Its not even time to come in yet. Cho is not even here."

"Well," Sirius says with a mischievous smile and glint in his eyes. "Since your parents said that you were at a 'friend's' house, Harry, I thought you might come in early," he then looks between the two young people. "I see I was right."

"Sirius," Hermione whispers as she approaches her soon to be step-father. "You cannot breath a word of what you saw to anyone. And I mean anyone."

"Why not," Sirius asks with a huge and genuine smile. "This is great news. You and Harry," he trails off shaking his head from side to side. "We all hoped it would happen someday, well Harry or Ethan that is, but over the years…"

Sirius trails off when he sees the sad look in his godson's eyes and a blank look in his soon to be step-daughter's face.

"It's not like that," Hermione says breaking the now awkward silence. "What I mean is that we are not together, together," she continues to elaborate when she sees the confuse look in the older man's face. And begins to stutter herself trying to explain something so complicated to an outsider. "What…"

"She means that we are not together," Harry cuts in, looking pointedly at his godfather. "We went out a few years ago and all that came out from it was heartache, to the both of us. We are just… reacquainting with each other," he finishes off with a weird movement in his hands, having problems explain their situation as well.

"When something like this happens it is never good," Sirius says seriously, somehow understanding what they are trying to say.

"We know what we are doing," Hermione says before the older man can say anything else.

"We've talked about it very lengthily and completely this weekend and we made a compromise," Harry says now showing no emotion.

"And that is?"

"No emotions, and no pain," Hermione says. "Please Sirius, don't say anything."

"If you guys are sure, then I am good. I will tell no one."

"Thank you," she mouths out to him before turning to Harry and giving him a short kiss. "I'll see you later."

The beautiful petite woman turns to Sirius and waves goodbye to him before exiting the office.

"So," Sirius begins once they are alone.

"So," Harry answers back as he takes a seat on his office chair.

"Why does it seems that you are not telling all," Sirius says slowly making sure not to set of his easily anger godson off.

Harry shrugs before talking.

"I don't know. We told you all you need to know," Sirius nods with a tight smile. "But seriously, Sirius, please keep this to yourself. Don't even tell Jane. If it is needed Hermione will tell her."

"I can't keep secrets from my future wife, Harry. And if she asks…"

"I know what you are trying to say, Sirius, but this is important to us. If people found out…"

"I know," Sirius says. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you," Harry says with a big smile.

…..

Lord James Potter-head of the house of Potter, head of his family's and friends' company, husband of the most beautiful and smartest witch of her generation, and father of three wonderful children, two sons and the youngest one being a beautiful daughter-sits on his office chair contemplating his wife's words from a few days ago.

It has been almost three days since the woman he loved more than life itself poured out her heart and soul to him. And the impact of her words still makes him feel guilty for all the things such a woman went through at the beginning of their marriage.

'How did I not see it. She hid it so well,' he thinks as his mind goes back to their conversation.

"_Lily, what are you doing here," James says as he sees his wife come into the room with a bang of the doors that led to his temporarily bedroom. He sits up once he has a good look of her face. "What is going on? Did something bad happen to anyone we know?"_

_Lily stops him when he starts to get up, worry etch on his face._

"_I think it is time that we talk," she says softly but with determination._

_James lets out a breath before taking a seat on a small couch and signaling for her to sit in the chair in front of the couch._

"_I think that we should too," he answers tightly._

Though James felt like his wife did so much wrong in talking the way she did to Jane, at the end of the conversation he understood what she was talking about.

"_You know I love you," she says looking deeply into his beautiful, hazel eyes. At the moment he was not wearing glasses, which is something that rarely happens. She then continues when he nods in acknowledgement. "I have never regretted in my life marrying you. Having our three wonderful kids. All the friends that we have," he nods once more when she pauses. "No matter what I went through, I never looked back in my life and said I wish I never fell in love with you," she takes in a deep breath before telling her tale. "You must know that your parents were wonderful to me. Your mother was so very helpful to me, but she gave me so many rules of how to handle what I was to become and the other Lady's I will meet. Just so many," she looks down and away from his prying eyes, to continue her story. "You have no idea how many rules there are for those that are not born and bred into this position. Especially for a muggleborn. Yet, through all of this, once your parents unfortunately died and left us as Lord and Lady Potter, I though I would be able to do something. Make things easier for us, lets say the ones born less fortunate. But since day one…" she trails off and James sees her eyes become unfocused and distant, glistening with unshed tears from long ago. "Since day one it was so hard. It didn't matter that I was Lady of the highest ranking family. I was a muggleborn, that wasn't even from a rich muggle family, I wasn't very important in the eyes of those so called important woman. We were just a few, and though I was supposedly from a more 'influential family' most if not all followed __**her**__," Lily almost spats out the last word._

That **her** was Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy, also a one time fiancé of James Potter, but that was before he enter his first year in Hogwarts and fell madly and deeply in love, at first sigh too, with the muggleborn Lily Evans.

It was a good thing that his parents weren't so strict on protocol and arrangements. And he was especially happy when Lily finally said yes to him and they accepted her into the Potter family. Disintegrating the arrange marriage with the Black family for good.

"_Who," James asks wanting to know who has caused his wife so much anguish._

_Lily lets out a long sigh before answering._

"_Narcissa Malfoy," she says sticking out her chin in front of her seeing if there was any type of reaction from her husband._

_James fists his hands in anger. Narcissa never forgave him for leaving her for a 'mud blood'-her words, not his. She thought she and her sisters were of great heritage, so the fact that an unknown witch took what she thought was rightfully hers just made her angry and bitter. Though she did marry into a great and influential family, that was still not good enough for her. He is sure he would never forgive him or his family._

"_What did she do," James almost spats out in extreme rage._

"_Practically turned all the girls against me," Lily says looking away from the fire in her husband's eyes. "All my great ideas were put down by her and her little click. If a few girls wanted to go in my direction of thought they ended up changing their minds in a matter of hours," Lily takes a deep, sad breath. "Why do you think I stopped attending those events? Why I worked alone? I was getting no support from them. Everything I would say or try to do they would just crush into a million pieces," she rubs her hands over her face. "Those women are cruel and evil, and should not be near woman as smart and sensitive like Jane, Hermione, or me," Lily finally says letting out her held up tears. "They made me feel so little and insignificant. And you wouldn't even help. You just kept on asking if I was going to a meeting with them. Or if they were coming over. At least three times a week you would ask."_

"_Lily…" James says softly as he stands up from the couch and goes over to his wife._

_Lily continues sob, now openly, as her once again loving husband wraps an arm around her._

"_I was so happy when I was able to leave them when I had Ethan. Any excuse to leave them was welcomed," she finishes burying her face into her husband's chest. _

"_I am so sorry," James says. "I should have said something when I saw the signs of depression, but instead I thought you were just stressed out about the work you were doing."_

"_I am sorry I didn't tell you," Lily sobs into his chest. "I should of spoken up but…"_

"_How would you have known," James says. "Come sweetheart," James says helping her out of the chair and helping her walk towards their bedroom. "Lets rest in our bed and we will talk more about it tomorrow," she nods as he kisses the top of her head._

"What a weekend," James says out loud.

He now knows what he has to do, and his plan will start after lunch.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was going to add the conversation they have with Hermione but this just feels like the best part to stop the chapter.

Don't forget to leave reviews.

p.s. if you thought that Lily's reasoning was a little off try being in her shoes. It is not easy to live long periods of times were no one considers you and either puts you down or ignores you completely. That stuff can have prolong effects on people.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys forgive me by enjoying the next chapter and hopefully leaving behind some reviews.

PS. I'll really try to update sooner but I am busy with school.

"She still didn't have a right to talk to Jane and Hermione that way," Harry says after listening to his father.

Lunch is almost over and James' two best friends and eldest son sits across from him. A few minutes after James retold the story his wife, Lily, told him this weekend he waited with his breath held in, hoping they will soon give their judgment, thought, and/or hopefully forgiveness for his kind and noble wife.

The one who has suffered a lot more than he initially expected.

'_Oh, Lily,'_

James looks towards his son wondering how he could side on someone else's side over the woman that gave birth to him.

'_Maybe his feelings for Hermione are blinding him a bit,_' James thinks already knowing about his son weird relationship with the bright witch.

"Harry is right," Sirius says nodding his head along with Remus'. "But Lily is one of our best friends, not to mention Harry's mother," Sirius says giving his godson a quick squeeze in the shoulder before continuing. "She has her reasons, and they are pretty damn good for me. As long as she realize that what happened to her would probably never happened to the Granger women. Not to mention apologize for her behavior."

"Sirius is right," Remus says giving his best friend, James, a reassuring smile. "Jane and Hermione are too strong and independent to even go to those things. I remember Lily only went when she was in maternity leave and she was just too bloody bored to stay home alone."

And just as the talk among the three elder dies they all turn to look at the solemn looking young man.

"What do you think son?"

Harry shrugs not wanting to give in to easily. Truth be told, he forgave his mum within an hour. How could he honestly stay mad at her for too long, she was his mother after all?

But they didn't need to know that. No one had to. It was his business, no one else's.

"Sure I guess," he says trying to sound cool. "It seems like a good reason."

They all just stare at him knowing something was up, and unfortunately they don't get a chance to grill the young man as a knock at the door makes them all jump slightly.

"Come in," James says straightening up his desk area.

"Hello," Hermione says timidly as she looks at the assemble men. Blushing as she catches the eyes of the youngest.

"Hermione, what can I do for you," James says giving the young woman a bright smile as she peels her eyes away from his son.

"I guess we should go," Remus says standing up from his chair. "Lunch must be over by now, and you all must get back to work."

"Show off," Sirius says sticking out his tongue to the worn out man.

"Actually," Hermione says fidgeting a bit. "I think it will be better if you all stay here as well. This way you will all find out at the same time."

James decides to conger up a comfortable seat, next to his son, for the young woman.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Dear," a beautiful and elegant woman says as she walks into her husband's office. "Do you really believe that it was a good idea to hire that Granger girl?"

"I have trust our son's decision, honey. Besides it's not like we were part of those many companies that would hound her down just to get her interested into changing companies. Yes we did try to get her when she left Hogwarts for the last time, but she said she made a deal with the Potter's and we respected her decisions. Remember, sweetheart, she found us this time."

"Yeah I know," the woman says looking out the window. This has been an issue in the family recently since their son has confessed to the hiring of the brightest witch of her generation. "It just seems so suddenly that she wanted to leave after all these years. Plus our company doesn't work the same way as in James'."

"Must be a personal reason," the man says shrugging before looking back at his work, not wanting to get into another argument about this. His wife has shown her discontent of this hiring ever since it happened. When he doesn't receive word from his wife he looks up. "What are you really worrying about?"

Alice Longbottom turns to her husband.

"I am not sure," she says leaning back on the window. "We are good friends with the Potter's, and I guess I am just worried of what they'll think of us once they've found out that Hermione will be joining us in two weeks."

"Lily hasn't said anything to you," the man says turning back to his work.

"No, and I know that she left work to pursuit other interest while Hermione took over her position. I just wonder what happened. She just got her promosion."

"So do I, sometimes that is," Frank Longbottom says as he gets up and go towards his wife. "But it is none of our business, dear. Whatever happened we must not interfere with. Understood? Our son will be heading this company soon enough, and us questioning his every moved might show our lack of trust in him."

Alice pouts but nods in understanding.

"Well," Hermione begins after taking a seat next to Harry. She momentarily starts to fidget with her fingers and bites her lower lip before opening her mouth and closing it again.

Harry takes her hand and lightly squeezes it in reassurance.

"Whatever you have to say, we are here to listen and try to help you in any way possible," Sirius says in a fatherly way while the other men nods as they agree with him.

"I am not in trouble," Hermione says a little fast since she knows how overprotective they can be when it comes to her. "It's just that… well…i… I been dragging this thing for too long actually, and I think that it is time I finally speak up. And I just want you guys to know how happy and honored I am to have work with all of you, even you Harry, but I think it is time for me to see what else is out there for me."

"But…" James begins only to be interrupt by Hermione once more.

"Let me finish, please. I know so much because of you, and because of you I got a great job when no one else would hire me because they thought I was too young. I am very grateful for all you've done for me and my family. But I think I am no longer welcome here. And I am not only talking about what happened with Lily," Hermione says when she sees Harry wanting to interrupt. "I guess all that is left to say is that," she stops and hands James a roll of parchment. "That is my two weeks' notice. I've actually have a job now, and no it is not from any competitors. I respect and love you guys too much to do that. Besides it's only temporarily, hopefully, I will be opening my own company soon."

James looks down at the neatly written parchment and then to his friends and son. Everyone was okay with it, well except for Harry, and they know that no matter what they couldn't stop her even if they tried.

Once she commits to something, Hermione Jane Granger never backs up from it.

"I guess you've thought this through," James says still keeping a close eye on his son who is now sitting very straight on his chair, avoiding any eye contact.

"Obviously," Sirius says quietly, though he meant it as an ice breaker.

"Yes sir," Hermione says calmly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You guys do know I don't make any rash decisions on important matters."

At this Harry looks at her profile as the memory of the weekend came into mind.

"I guess," James begins as he stands up and extends a hand to the young woman. "That there is nothing else to say but…"

"No," Harry finally screams out while standing up to face his father, still avoiding the eyes of his beloved. "You can't accept this dad. You can't let her go," he finishes almost pleading to his father before turning to Hermione. "You can't go."

With that said the future Lord Potter walks out of his dad's office.

"No," Hermione says to Sirius as the other man stands to follow his godson. "I'll go talk to him."

All men nod to her before turning to their own musings.

Hermione finds Harry ten minutes later at the rooftop of the building.

"Please," she says in a quiet whisper. "Don't jump," she finishes in a lame joke.

"Only if I had my broom I would jump," Harry says still not turning to her, the wind blowing onto their faces, whipping their messy hair around them. "Why?"

"Why?" Hermione repeats softly, contemplating the expecting question, and though she has many answers she knows none will put Harry's mind, and heart, in peace. "It is time to move on, I guess," she finally answers.

"If it is because of my mum…"

"No, Harry," Hermione says turning to look at Harry's profile. After a half of minute of silence he turns to meet her eyes before turning away from her again. "I just… Well I am not sure what it is. Though, all I can say is I don't really belong here Harry. I have been here longer than I expect actually. The thing with your mum has just made me realize that I have been too comfortable here, and if I continue staying here I might not be able to move on. My dreams would just have gone down the toilet. All my hard work…"

"So where are you going?" Harry asks taking a seat on the edge after she trails off.

"To the Longbottoms," she answers with a small smile. "I had a meeting with Neville the night I moved my mum's stuff out of the manor. We talked and I knew if I leave know it was the right time."

"What about us?" Harry asks quietly looking down at the street below.

Hermione stands behind him, leans over, and hugs him from behind before kissing the side of his face.

"What about us?" she asks after a while of peaceful quiet.

"What will happen with us," he asks holding onto her hands tightly.

"We'll just have to wait and see," she says pulling away. "We should get back."

Harry nods before standing up to follow her, but before they reach the entrance into the building he turns her around and kisses her passionately.

"I guess we should just see where the future take us."

Hope you guys liked it. Please leave reviews, I so enjoyed them. Think of them as an early bday present for me.

Until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

Sorry for the long wait. School just took all of my time, but now I am off until I can hopefully start summer school.

Hope you guys enjoy it and will review for me, please; consider it a graduation present for mwah.

"I don't like your home, Harry," Hermione says as she sits on the leather couch of her beau's sitting room. "It is so… bachelor."

Today they decided to spend their time together watching movies and eating junk food, and after Hermione whining they always stayed at her place the couple apparated to Harry's rarely used bachelor's pad.

"Well, if you haven't notice, I am a bachelor," he says coming out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn and ice cold sodas. "You still say we are only friends with benefits, so…" he finishes with a small shrug, not wanting to elaborate his words and talk about something that always has them arguing.

It took Harry about three weeks and them almost breaking up for good to figure out that their relationship was something not to discuss. They are what she thinks they are nothing more, nothing less.

Yet that doesn't stop the handsome man from falling all over again in love with her.

He has tried, but…

Hermione glares at him before taking the bowl out of his hands and walking towards a chair away from the couch she once occupied.

"Yes, I know I say that, and I believe it whole heartily, but all I am saying is that at least my place feels homey. Not like somewhere to get lucky," she says with a calm and expressionless look, though she feels her insides contract and expand with the idea of him getting lucky with other women. _'Does he bring other women here when we are not together?'_ "You could at least not bring me here to see one of the ways you have conquest other women in your bed."

"Hermione," Harry says trying to stay as calm as he can with the accusation she is throwing at his face while he goes over to her, and takes a tight seat next to her. "Look at me Hermione. Good, now listen closely to my words. My past no longer matters here. Just like yours doesn't really matter. We are together in some kind of weird way, but I love whatever it is we have. Just now this, you are the only woman for me. You always have been."

"Harry…"

"Let me finish, Hermione. I know we are nowhere near what I wish we should be, but I will take what you give me," Harry takes in a deep breath. "You just need to know that I love you. I've always love you, Hermione."

Hermione stands up quickly making Harry fall to the floor in surprise.

"I have to go," she says walking towards the door. "I have a meeting tomorrow, and…"

"It's Sunday," Harry says sounding hurt. "You don't work Sundays, or go to school for that matter."

"But I need to…"

"You've finish all your finals too," he says looking away from her. "Just go," he finally says softly, disappointment dripping in those two syllables.

"Harry…" Hermione starts slowly trying to get near him.

The last thing she wants is to hurt him.

"I'll see you, whenever," he says looking up at her in a disappointed and hurt look.

"Goodbye, Harry," Hermione says before disappearing with a soft pop.

Harry closes his eyes tight trying to keep the tears back because he doesn't know if he'll see her again after this.

…

"Mum why are you nervous," Hermione asks her mother as they make their way to the wedding dress shop in muggle London.

"Well darling, today we get to look for my wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. Who wouldn't be worried," Jane Granger says giving her daughter a tight smile while slightly fidgeting with her hands.

"Right," Hermione starts not truly believing her mother but stops once she sees who is waiting for them in front of the shop. "What is she doing here?" she hisses out through clench teeth.

"Just hear her out," Jane whispers softly to her daughter, "We already talk and I have forgiven her. So, that means, so should you."

"I am out of…"

"Hermione Jane Granger," Jane says in that voice children hate to hear from their parents. "Just listen to her," her mother says with finality.

"Fine," Hermione answers rolling her eyes as she sees the older woman with red hair come their way. "I'll try to be civil to that… woman."

…

James Potter looks out the big window in his office which faces their home quidditch pitch to see his son, Harry Potter, flying around with such high speeds that even he didn't condemn or thought safe.

"Now what," James whispers, making sure he is looking out just in case his son needed any help.

….

"Jane," Lily says with a big smile and even bigger hug to her once again best friend. "Hermione, I am glad you decided to join us. I hope that…"

"Though everyone has forgiven you, that don't mean I have, Lady Potter. Your reasons are sound, but that doesn't mean that it still doesn't sting what you said. I will tolerate your presence for those I love. Just that," Hermione says to the older woman with an air of a very importance around her.

"I understand," Lily says looking down; knowing that this is the best that very smart woman can give.

For now, that is.

"And just so you know," Hermione says to Lily, making the red head look up at her once more. "I just need time to fully forgive you. This doesn't mean I hate you, or will hate you forever. I just need time to mull it over."

Lily and Jane give the young woman a smile of acceptance.

"Let's go shopping," Jane says grabbing her daughter's and best friend's hands.

…

"How long has he been doing that," Sirius asks his best friend after entering James' home office.

"About two hours," James answers looking back at Sirius and Remus for only a quick second. "At least that is when I noticed him out there. He could have been out there for much longer."

"It is about to rain and there is no sign of him slowing down," Remus says lifting slightly his head, almost as if he was sniffing the air. "Any idea what might be eating him up?"

"None at all," James says looking back out towards his eldest son. "He seemed so happy and carefree these past few months. I haven't seen him like that since after ..se..venth year."

'_Hermione,'_ they all think now knowing either some or all of what happened that year with Harry and Hermione.

"I need to go get him," James says trying to get out the door.

Remus stops his best friend and shakes his head from side to side.

"We can't do anything about it," Sirius says. "When he is ready to talk he'll come to one of us, hopefully."

"But…"

"He is not doing something too dangerous," Remus says. "If he starts drinking heavily and doing other dangerous, at least for our taste, things we will interject. But, it is not the time to do so, Prongs."

"You are right," James says looking out once more. "You guys are almost always right."

….

"Are you alright, sweetheart," Jane asks her daughter as she takes a seat next to her while Lily goes to try a dress on. "You've been awfully quiet today," she interjects once more as Hermione opens her mouth to answer. "And I know it has nothing to do with Lily being here. Or work, for that matter. Or school."

"You are right," Hermione says looking down at her hands that are lace together on her lap. "I am having some personal problems," she then looks around making sure that there is no one eavesdropping, specially making sure that Lily wasn't listening. "I've been sort of seeing someone for about two months…"

"That is wonder…" Jane begins but is interrupted by Hermione, who lowers her voice even more.

"It's not a relationship, relationship, but it is the closes I have had since… well my first real boyfriend," Hermione hesitates, not wanting to say too much. "We had a huge row the other night, and I feel awful. It was my fault, technically, but he shouldn't have said what he said. You know me mum. I sometimes speak without filtering my words. But it was truly his fault. He knows that things like that shouldn't be spoken between us."

At this point Lily starts to strain her ears trying to hear better, but the women talking just a few meters from her lower their voices even further. Which makes Lily Potter give up in trying to see what is going on and if it somehow involve one or both of her sons.

"What did he say," Jane asks softly as if afraid to hear the worst.

"He said," Hermione starts before lowering her head into her hands. "He said I love you," Jane lets out a surprise gasps as she sits up straight before leaning closer to her daughter that looks distract. "Don't you get it mum? He messed it all up with those words. Whatever happened to no emotions, no pain?"

"So you broke up with him," Jane asks and looks over to her best friend who just came out of the dressing room looking breathtaking. "Oh, Lily," Jane says making Hermione sit up to look at the older woman.

A half grin starts to adorn the face of the once solemn Hermione.

"That is so your dress, Mrs. Potter," she says smiling sweetly at the woman. "I guess it is my turn," Hermione says grabbing the dresses that she is to try on.

….

"Why don't you go to her place and apologize," Ron asks his best friend, who he has once more found in his house, laying on his couch, watching his television obviously killing the mood his date once had. Again.

"I did nothing wrong," Harry says crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you truly believe that why are you here? Why aren't you at your flat or at your parents' home," Ron says going to the kitchen grabbing a couple of butterbeer before going to his sitting room once more. "I'll tell you why Harry. You don't want to be alone. And while I appreciate you confining in me so much, this is the fifth time you've ruined my chance of getting a good shag. Fifth time in a row, mate. A guy has urges, man. Plus, it was your fault."

"I didn't come here for you to tell me who is at fault. But since you are going to be like that tonight, I am sorry to ruin your fun, mate. I'll just go," Harry says standing up quickly.

"Don't be a git, Harry. Sit down. All I am saying if girl just wants to have fun you shouldn't try to find something more there. By you putting emotions, even if she feels it herself, you're making it more real. Mate, you need to realize you screwed this up," Ron says. "Unless you go and apologize, on your knees I might add, you will probably never see her again. And since you are too proud to do that I know the best remedy for a broken heart. So now tell me mate, when has it been the last time you got lucky?"

"Ron," Harry begins.

"She broke up with you, mate, not the other way. You need to move on. You need to find another playmate," Ron says taking a long swig of his butterbeer. "I know what we can do. Tomorrow I am going to take you clubbing. We'll find a couple of honeys," Ron wags his red eyebrows. "And start making you forget about one Hermione Jane Granger. She will be sorry for letting you go again."

With all the fight out of him, Harry just nods in acceptance.

Hope you guys like this chapter. Review please. I think I'll start to update this more often, hopefully.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all the reviews, alerts, and favs, loved them all.

Before I forget, I want to thank JazzGirl123 who read what I have written so far and review each chapter. Thanks I really enjoyed getting all those reviews.

With strong determination, Hermione apparatus to the dark, luxurious flat of the man of her dreams and nightmare. She falters a bit in her steps as she makes her way towards the bedroom she has spent several nights in over the course of the months.

She takes a deep breath before lifting her hand towards the shiny doorknob. Hesitating once more, Hermione stops and rethinks her mother's words from yesterday.

"_Now, sweetheart," Jane says taking a seat on the couch next to the warm fire on Grimauld Place, the beautiful, muggle woman's new home. "What is going on?"_

"_Sirius is not here," Hermione asks hesitantly._

"_No, he is at the Potter's at the moment," the older woman says looking at her daughter with concern. "Now, tell me about this boy and what has you so trouble about his confessing of love."_

"_I have never told you what happened to me when I went back to Hogwarts. I think that it is about time I spoke to you about it. I know that if you don't already know that you must have some idea by now. Anyway," she stops biting her lower lip, "basically, I fell in love when I was there. Got heartbroken before the year left, and have pretty much swear off men since. So this guy, and no I am not going to say who he is, comes into my life recently. He wants to have something with me. I fight him off for as long as I can, but, but I am attracted to him. I care for him more than I think and even wish to confess. So I decided to give him a chance, sort of. You see we have, had, an agreement, from the beginning," Hermione starts to pace from side to side now. Jane just sees her daughter move around without interrupting her quickly said words. "I know this might disappoint you, mother, but… I gave it a 'Chance'," Hermione emphasize the words by making quotation marks with her fingers. At her mother's lack of reaction Hermione sighs before continuing just standing in place looking her mother in the eyes. "What people will call friends with benefits kind of relationship."_

"_Oh, Hermione," Jane says quietly._

"_It was the perfect kind of relationship, mum, really. It was more than that actually. Every free moment we had we spent together, and no, we weren't always doing the dirty, we actually spent time together. It was like having a boyfriend and lover and a best friend all together," Hermione at this point starts to pace slowly. There is a distant look in her eyes as she begins to talk about this man that was in her life. "It was… he was…" Hermione stops pacing with a dreamy look in her eyes before she becomes stiff, making her eyes lose that special shine. "It happened at his flat. I just mention that his home felt to bachelor style for my taste. He said if I was willing to make our relationship open… Pretty much, I got scared," Hermione once more looks towards her mother, fear shining in her eye. "I know that we have become more over time. Maybe it was more from the beginning, but he shouldn't have brought it up," Hermione takes a seat by her mother then places her head in the older woman's lap. "He said he loves me. That he always has, and always will. Then I made to lie to him, but he knew what I was doing. In the end he just told me to leave."_

"_And you left," Jane says looking down at her daughter. "You ran away. Do you love him Hermione?"_

_Hermione looks up at her mother without saying a word._

"_Then fight for him dear," Jane says knowing the true answer. "Don't let him go for telling you what he really feels."_

"_Mum, I am scared," Hermione says with a low voice. "He's hurt me once, what if…"_

"_Did giving him another chance not worth it?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Then?"_

_Hermione thinks it for a while as her mother combs her weather fingers through the thick hair._

"_I should go," Hermione says sitting up almost an hour later._

"_It is late, and at your state of mind I think you should stay here with us," Jane says motherly to her daughter. "It will do us all good to have a little family time anyway."_

"_Alright," Hermione nods her acceptance._

After spending all day with Sirius and her mother Hermione went home showered and thought some more.

Later that night as laid on her bed she couldn't take it anymore. This was her fault, and for her Harry was worth taking a risk and asking for forgiveness.

Maybe going public might not be a bad thing, she thinks right before opening the door that leads into Harry's bedroom.

"Harry," Hermione says softy before she notices some movement on the large four poster bed.

Hermione slowly walks over to the side she knows Harry likes to sleep on. In her slow, hesitant steps she notices it is almost four in the morning.

"Harry," she says louder once she is standing by his hip.

The man in the bed stirs before blinking his brilliant green eyes in confusion.

Hermione opens her mouth to tell the sleepy man how sorry she is and how much she loves him when she sees it.

Harry lies on his back. His bare, muscular chest expose by the light of the moon streaming through his rarely open windows. A delicate, tan arm begins to slide across his stomach caressing it, lightly playing with the sparse hairs leading downwards.

"Hermione," the groggy, deep voice brings Hermione out of her thoughts making her hurt, wide eyes clash with his cloudy, puffy ones.

At her shock look Harry sits up quickly showing that he is in fact completely naked. The arm that was around Harry disappears at his sudden move.

"I am…" Hermione starts but stops as she feels a big knot tightening her throat. "I shouldn't have come."

"Hermione, wait," Harry says jumping to his feet finally realizing his state of dress.

Hermione turns to look at him before glancing towards the bed at his confuse look. Harry looks back and sees the back of a tan blond on the other side of his huge bed.

"Should I say anymore," Hermione says in cold clip voice while crossing her arms over her chest.

After a moment of silent hesitation she walks out of the bedroom.

"Hermione," Harry says running after her once he realizes she was going to leave before he can explain.

"What," Hermione almost screeches when he grabs her arm in a pleading mode. She turns to face him and gives him a chilling look. "What are you going to say, Harry? That nothing happen. You were set up. You were drunk. What?"

With every accusation she throws on his face Harry loses his cool and shakes his head from side to side. He narrows his eyes at her and she feels the room heat up and cool down at the same time, if that is even possible.

"What are you doing here anyway," he then turns to the clock barely seeing the time through his blurry vision. "Do you actually think you have a right to come here for a booty call," he says with venom dripping in every word. "If I remember correctly, you left me. You left me. You ended this because you could no longer take the fact that there was more between us than you wanted. Besides, even if we were still 'together', I did nothing wrong…." He ends with his voice louder than when he started his rant.

"I know," was Hermione's soft reply.

This makes Harry stop in his post-drunken tirade against that woman who once more has shattered his heart. But in his fogy mind he knew he had to tell her everything.

It was now or never, to hell with the consequences of his drunken, pissed off words.

"You know what your problem is," Hermione shakes her head no when he hesitates. "You have never trusted in me. You always thought I would mess this up ever since we started to go out in my seventh year. Yes, I have botched this up in the past. I always did you wrong even when we were kids, but guess what, I am no longer a stupid kid. I can think and make better decisions," he sees her glance towards the hall that leads to the bedrooms. "What of her," Hermione looks away with a red face. "I no longer know what to do to make you trust me once more. You were right that night. We need a break from each other. The more space between us, the better things will be for everyone."

Hermione lets out a sob before disappearing from his sight.

Harry drops to his couch, face down, and cries himself to sleep once he realizes what he has said to the woman he loves more than life itself.

'_What have I done?'_

…..

"Hey handsome," a feminine voice softly says next to his ear while a small hand rubs his bare back. "Why are you here? I hope I didn't kick you off the bed last night."

Harry finally sits up and looks at the beautiful blond who is now fully clothe.

"So," Harry says as he places a cushion over his expose sex region. "Last night was not a nightmare."

"What do you mean," the blond says cocking her head to the side with a playful smile on her face. "Don't tell me you regret not taking advantage of me last night. I guess I can give you another chance," she says licking her lips as her eyes roam his delicious body.

"Sorry, babe," Harry says blushing slightly at her hungry eyes. "I still stand by my choice. It's just that…" he sighs. "Never mind."

"If you want to talk to someone, and I mean really talk to someone, my number is over there next to your breakfast. I am quite the friend when I am sober," she gives him a sad smile. "I hope I didn't mess up your relationship with that woman. She seemed like a very lovely woman. I can tell she really loves you."

He gives her a surprise look before recovering from her words.

"No, I think I messed it up myself."

"Don't worry. If it is meant to be, it will happen," she gives him a kiss on the top of the head. "Thank you about last night. From saving me from that perv and to giving me a room to spend the night in, and," she smiles before finishing, "for not… you know. Though, I am pretty sure it would have been great."

"Probably," Harry says smiling at the woman with appreciation.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter," she says before leaving.

"Goodbye, Daph."

What you think?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

**Sorry for the long wait. I just hope that this chapter is the beginning of many more to come.**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

The beautiful, blonde ex-princess of Slytherin house at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is in cloud nine. She has a great job and more than one great friend. Pansy Parkison, a girl she became best friends with when they were both in the same school house, is one of those great friends that she will probably be thanking for life after what happen to her on Saturday night.

By the end of the week she was feeling really stressed out. Her new supervisor was pushing her and herself even more than necessary in her opinion, so one of her best friends, Pansy, invited her for a night out to find them some fun. Well some men to be more precisely.

For the first few hours everything was going well in that dark and lively club. But that whole time they had been drinking quite heavily and all of a suddenly Daphne felt like she had become very vulnerable to the prying eyes of the wizards who were looking for an easy one night stand. It was at that moment that her knight in shining armor arrived with his trusty redheaded sidekick.

He was a beautiful man. There was an air around him that made him look sad, even depress, but that didn't diminish how appealing he was. She was happy to notice that after picking up their drinks of ale and firewhiskey they looked their way. She watched as the redhead gave her best friend an appreciative look before leaning over to the handsome, dark haired man seemingly convincing him to go over to their table.

Her breath had caught in her throat as she saw him walk their way. There was something about his movements that just entranced her to his obvious attributes.

The four then proceed to drink and talk the rest of the night. It was when Pansy and the redhead, Ronald she believes, started to make out that she started to feel awkward with that handsome man, Harry. Thankfully he knew how to make things feel better and just asked her to dance, and happily agreed to his request.

Soon after that she had found herself at his place. Their movements were aggressive as if they just needed a great shag with no strings attached. The problem was that not long after they reached his bedroom she was just naked and lying still as she looked up at the ceiling next to a very agitated man. He was frustrated. She could see that as he ran his hands over his face repeatedly. He looked mat that no matter how much he seemed to want to sleep with her he wasn't able to perform.

There seems to be something holding him back from doing what his body wanted.

She felt his resistance that night, and she knew his heart and soul were already taken. She gave him a deep but short kiss on the lips before settling onto the bed and falling asleep, leaving him to his own thoughts.

She woke up at one point during the night when her eardrums were assaulted by two very angry voices from another part of the luxurious flat. She heard the woman's jealousy, and then heard the anger and hidden disappointment on Harry's voice.

In her then buzz mind Daphne contemplated dissaparating from there and forgetting everything that night have showned her. It was just as she was about to sit up she heard a mournful sob and then a loud pop.

She heard someone dropping to what she assumed was the couch, she barely had had a glance at earlier in the night, and then sobs were heard before even breaths.

He had cried himself to sleep and she didn't want to leave him like that. She had an instant liking to this man. So she didn't leave and instead she offered him her friendship in hopes that one day they will see each other again and maybe, just maybe, win this novel man's heart from that wretched witch.

Whoever she was she knew she didn't deserve the love of that wonderful man, and with that in mind Daphne decides to make the first move.

It is Monday morning and Hermione feels like hell. Walking through the halls of her new job she sees the other employees looking at her an array of emotions in their faces. She sees an array of emotions such as worry, curiosity, and in some cases even smugness, but then she can't blame them. Why should she when she herself was aware of how awful she looks with her puffy eyes, blotchy complexion, and dishevel attire. In other words she probably looks like hell to the people in the outside.

'I dought anyone will look good after the weekend I been through,' she thinks quietly to herself. 'But the only person to blame for this pain is me anyway. I brought this pain upon myself.'

"Miss Granger," the surprise voice of her very friendly and very efficient assistant brings Hermione back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"Good morning, Miss Greengrass," Hermione says trying to sound not as heartbroken as she felt. "I am doing well. There is nothing to worry about," she adds as her assistant frowns at her answer. "I've just been having a very long weekend. How was your weekend, you seem to be chipper than usual," Hermione asks making sure that she didn't sound mad for her having a peaceful few days while she spent her last few days crying her eyes out for her own stupidity.

"It was amazing, Miss Granger," the woman says with a beaming smile. "I was feeling a bit stressed out so my best friend convince me to go out clubbing and it was then I met the most amazing man in the world," she lets out a small giggle. "We are going out to lunch today?"

"I am happy to hear that at least one of us had a good couple of days off," Hermione says with a strain smile. "Now I must get into my office. I am already late enough and I don't want to disappoint the bosses."

"Miss Granger I don't think you will ever disappoint anyone with all that extra overtime you put into this place."

"Thanks, Daph," Hermione says ducking her head so the beautiful woman won't see her blushing. "That really means a lot to me right now."

"Hey, Daphne," Harry says giving the blond bombshell a semiserious smile. "How you been?"

Harry stands up to greet the young woman with a kiss on the cheek. He stays standing while she situates herself in the chair across the table in the quaint, outdoor restaurant they agreed to meet in.

"I've been doing well, thank you," she says giving him a dazzling smile. "I am just worried a little over my supervisor. I just barely met her but I really like her. She is a great person to work with, but she almost looked defeated when I saw her this morning. She is a real great woman, Harry, she does work me hard but it is nothing to the amount of working time she puts on. But today…" she trails of shaking her head from side to side.

"I am sorry to hear that," he says giving her hand a small squeeze. "You are a great friend if you are spending your lunch time worrying about her."

"Enough of her for now," she says but before she can continue the waiter comes over to take their orders. "How are you doing now?"

Harry shakes his head from side to side before answering.

"I don't know what to do to be honest. This just might be a sign that the time has come to finally let go. I have been pinning for her for so long now," he closes his eyes trying to control his turbulent emotions. "We only dated for a short time, but that time has been so great while it lasted. The problem is that we have hurt each other a lot more than anything during all this time. Too many misunderstandings and lack of trusts seems to surround us at all time."

"Harry," Daphne hesitates to lick her lips and put her thoughts together. "If this love is hurting you I understand that you want to let her go. Shoot, I am all for it because I really like you and I hate to see you hurting so much, but…"

"You like me, like me," he asks in an amuse, semi-flirtatious voice.

Daphne Greengrass can see something shinning in his eyes. It was amusement, flirtation, and yet behind that there was sadness and some resignation.

"Well," she stops as her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. "You are quite a catch mister Potter. You are handsome, rich, driven, and should I continue listing your great qualities?"

"Daph…" he tries to say.

"Look Harry, I know you have someone in your heart already," she says looking him straight in the eyes. "I even respect that you can be loyal to someone that I don't think they even deserve you. I just want us to be friends, but I also want you to keep in mind that if you do want to eventually move on from that painful relationship, you are not even in right now, you have other options. And if you do end up staying with her, I'll be happy for the both of you and be behind the two of you one hundred percent, though I don't like her for what she has done to you. I just want you to be happy, Harry my dear, dear friend."

"I don't remember you being like this at school," he says teasingly.

She smiles as she notices the bright grin on his face.

"People change," she answers with a small shrug. "Crap happens too that could mold a person's life. Crap such as bad people."

He nods in comprehension, keeping in mind that they will have to talk about this more in the right moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he says giving her an easy smile. "But I think you've done a great job adapting to your personal problems. And, for your information, I think you are a wonderful woman and you deserve the best in life as well. I also know I won't be able to give you that romantically. But, the good news is you got a new best friend in me."

She gives him an appreciative smile as there food arrives and they eat comfortably together while talking like old friends.

**So what do you guys think? I hope this is good enough for those that have been waiting for ages for the new chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18–

**Sorry for the long wait my faithful readers. I just hope to continue updating in a better way. Don't forget to review.**

He is doing it again.

Daphne lets out a sigh of resignation as she watches her date, well not date, date more like a favor towards her friend type of date, stare off into space as his brother twirls her boss' around the dance floor.

'_So this is the woman who has made him so sad,' _she thinks looking at the petite woman in the arms of the middle Potter child. _'I don't blame him though; she is hell of a bloody amazing woman.'_

"Harry," she says trying to get his attention once more. "Harry!"

Harry James Potter jumps up from is chair, startle from the intruding woman's voice.

"Oh, hey, Daph," he says giving her a gorgeous grin. "I didn't see you come back."

Daphne Greengrass rolls her eyes, half annoy and half playfully, since she has been sitting next to him for the past fifteen minutes obviously unknown to him.

"I've notice," she says giving a wistful look towards the dance floor. "So are you going to ask me to dance now?"

Harry gives her his full attention at her directness. In the few weeks since they have met away from the pressures of house unity in Hogwarts he has learned to love and hate that about her. More, he has learned to love and hate a lot of things of hers.

"I don't know…" he says playfully. "I haven't finished my dessert yet."

"Don't be a bloody prat, Harry, and just take me out into the dance floor," she says playfully. "If you do I'll give you a happy little surprise."

"Really," he asks curiously. "Well, since you have asked me so nicely, I see no reason to deny a beautiful woman her request," Harry says standing up before bowing and offering the beautiful blond his hand.

"It's about bloody time you git," she says with a dazzling smile as she follows him into the dance floor. "So now that I have your attention," she says with a glint in her eyes. "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

"Ask who," Harry says looking at her once more.

"The woman you can't seem to keep your eyes off," Daphne says in a a-duh voice. "Come; let's whisk her away from your brother."

Before Harry can protest or say anything the blond had lead them over to the couple and ask to cut in. In a matter of seconds he no longer held the beautiful blond but the woman that makes his heart stop and speed up the same time.

"Hi," Harry says weakly.

"Harry," she says coldly.

"You look lovely tonight, Hermione," he says looking straight into her eyes.

"Thank you, Harry. You look handsome tonight," she says looking down to his bowtie. "I forgot how well you clean up if you wanted to."

Harry sees a ghost of a smile play on her lips and it eggs him on to continue.

"So, how have you been holding up with all this," he says making her look into his eyes once more before she blushes and looks around the dance floor. "It must not be easy for you. Your mother is getting marry in a week now, and you been spending a lot of time with my mum, which I know, you haven't forgotten fully yet. And trust me, I understand why."

"Harry," she says softly looking up at him. "I am happy that mum has found the right man for her. My parents thought I never knew, but I did see them fighting. I knew they weren't really happy, and believe it or not, I saw that tension around the room whenever Sirius was around or even mention. They hid it well, but…"

"You are too bright for that kind of stuff," he finishes for her.

"I was just a kid," she continuous. "I just hope things would be better with time. At least mum will be happy now. And I love Sirius, he is a wonderful man."

She looks up at him and the urge to kiss her overwhelms them both..

"Hermione," he whispers as he leans down towards her lips.

"Songs done," a male voice interrupts and Harry curses under his breath as Hermione is gone once again.

…

Sirius follows his fiancée's eye sight as she frowns at something she is looking at in the dance floor.

"What is it, sweetheart," he asks her making her look over at her soon to be husband.

"Nothing, well, nothing really to be concern about darling. Something just doesn't feel right here," she says signaling towards her daughter with Ethan and Harry and that Daphne girl.

"I know what you mean," Sirius says taking her into his arms. "But we shouldn't get involved in this, sweetheart. We don't want to piss them off."

Jane rolls her eyes before looking into her soul mate's eyes.

"I hate it when you sound smarter than me," she says making him bark in laughter.

"I have to do that every once in a while if I am to be Jane's husband. You," he tips her face up so that she sees how serious he is in his words. "Are an amazing woman, Jane. I have no idea what I have done to deserve having you love me back the way I love you. I never thought that would have even been possible. I thank every deity that brought you into my life, my love."

"I love you," she only says before kissing him with every fiber of her being.

…..

"Hermione," the man's voice makes Hermione jump up from where she is rummaging through some boxes in the storage room of where they are holding the last practice dinner.

"Harry," she whispers out as she turns to properly look at her ex-lover. "What are you doing here?"

"My mum sent me here to help you since you have been taking too long," he says sheepishly. "Do you need any help," he finishes gesturing to the glasses she has been stacking at a table near her.

"Sure," she says giving him a small smile. "I can use an extra hand taking these out and handing them out to the guest."

"What are these for anyway," Harry asks as he begins to take a better look at the delicately adorn wine glasses. "They are beautiful."

"It's almost time for the maid of honor and groomsmen to speak, so…"

"These are for the toast," he finishes for her as he sets the wine glass down.

"Exactly," she says still not looking towards him since he got closer to her.

"Hermione," Harry says so softly it almost sounds like he is pleading for her attention.

"What," she says stopping her actions and looking at him straight into the eyes. "What do you want, Harry?"

"I…" he stops and looks down from her intense eyes. "I really miss you," he finally utters out once she lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Harry, please don't do this now," she says going back to her work. "You told me to give you space and I did exactly that."

"I know but…"

"No, Harry, no buts. You asked this from me and I am respecting your wishes," she hesitates before looking at him again. "You were right. I had no right to do that to you. I was being stupid and making you do things you didn't want to do. And, and, I am sorry for doing that to you. I really am."

"But still, I shouldn't have told you that," he says stepping closer to her. "I never slept with her. Not that night, and not since. I care for her as a great friend. Ever since that night she has been my ear, my shoulder to cry on. And in return, I've been the same to her. She is like… like another sister to me, and I love her like one."

"Harry," she says trying to interrupt his words that are making her eyes tear up.

"Ssh," he says placing a finger just above her lips. "I am not done yet. You know what she has told me," she shakes her head in response. "Daphne has told me time and time again that if I truly loved you I would never give up on us. That I will fight for you no matter what. And you know what," once more Hermione shakes her head from side to side. "I will not give up on you ever."

With that said Harry James Potter leans down and kisses Hermione Jane Granger with all the love he has been holding back for the past few weeks.

….

"I can't believe our little Padfoot is finally all grown up," Remus Lupin says as the three best friends and their significant others are standing around.

"Hey," Sirius Black exclaims sort of offended. "I don't see you and Nymphadora going down the aisle yet. Besides, I already told you guys why. How was I supposed to marry someone that was already married?"

"Well, Lord Sirius Orion Black," Tonks says, knowing how much Sirius hates when someone says his full name, while glaring at her cousin. "We just met, and started dating not so long as you. As for you and Jane, you have known her for a long time and Jane has been a widow for a long time now."

"Dora," Jane says with a warning voice that will make anybody coward at it being directed at them. "Drop it. To me it doesn't matter how long he took as long as he did as long as he finally did get there. And, if you haven't notice he didn't slow down in the process. We've only been together for a few months and next we will be finally married. That is all that matters here. We love each other," she then turns to the love of her life. "And we will finally let the whole world and cosmos know it."

"I love you," Sirius says a little choke up.

"Aww," both Lily and Tonks say at the same time.

Both Remus and James let out an uncomfortable cough. They are both happy about their best friend new fortune in love, but that didn't stop them from feeling a little uncomfortable at such great display of love between their two best friends.

Looking around a bit James notices something off.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?"

"You mean Harry is not with the beautiful, Miss Greengrass," Sirius asks taking his eyes off of Jane before letting out a oww, thanks to Jane elbowing him on the ribs. "Why you do that, woman?"

"Woman," Jane says with a raise eyebrow.

"I love you," Sirius says in his best I'll be good voice.

"I thought so," Jane says turning away from the overgrown prankster so that he will not see the smile playing on her lips.

"Where is Hermione," Lily says looking around. "She went to get the wine glasses for the speeches almost an hour ago."

"Oh, there they are," Jane says but at the end of her sentence her voice has almost become a whisper at the two young adults slightly dishevel look, red lips, and satisfy smiles.

"Hi," Hermione says as she reaches the group and places a tray of wine glasses in the nearby table.

"Hey," Harry says standing next to Hermione after setting down the tray of glasses he was carrying. "What are you guys talking about you look serious there for a minute?"

"Just wondering what was taking you so long Hermione, and where you were, Harry," Sirius says with a twinkle in his eyes before winking at his godson.

"Oh," Harry says blushing.

"Sorry," Hermione says answering with ease, though there is a small telltale of a blush. "Harry and I got caught up…talking," she finishes lamely looking over at Harry for a second before continuing. "It has been a long while since we've sat down and talk."

Everybody was giving them a knowing look but nobody comments at their 'explanation'.

"Right," Sirius finally says breaking the awkward silence. "Let's get these speeches over with so I can take my future wife to bed. I want to spend the last week of living in sin with her the best way possible."

"Eww, Sirius that is not something I want to know," Hermione says crinkling her face at the idea of her mother and future step dad doing stuff.

Everybody else laughs at the man's words. And after some of the most moving and beautiful, and of course funny speeches the last rehearsal dinner for the future Lord and Lady Black concludes.

…..

"Hermione," Ethan Potter says to his best friend as they arrive at her doorsteps. "Can I come in for a little bit?"

"Hum," Hermione says looking up from her phone to her best friend. "Oh, Ethan, I don't think it's…"

"Please, it's quite urgent that we talk," the younger man says with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Alright," Hermione says giving him an encouraging smile. "Let me just change into something more comfortable."

She lets him in before proceeding upstairs to change into her pajamas. Before she leaves her bedroom she sends one last text message and drops her phone on her big, comfortable bed.

'I'll text u once the coast is clear, HHH'

**I would love to hear some feedback from you guys. Love it or hate. Until next chapter, hopefully this time sooner.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-

Sorry for the long wait, my faithful readers, I was having problems with this chapter and the few times I started it I would accidently erase (I am not kidding I had have of this chapter ready before I finished the first chapter of my new story and it went bye-bye). Any who, I hope I can get this up soon.

PS- The end is coming soon. I decided to shorten the drama and get this story flowing to an end.

Harry starts to fidget around as he tries to enjoy having the woman of his life, his soul mate, Hermione Granger, in his arms, but his curious nature was screaming at him to say something. The curious side winning, Harry lightly takes his girlfriend's arm and leads her over a hidden area. Just before giving her his full attention he glances over to the source of his discomfort, his little brother, Ethan.

"So," he starts looking straight into Hermione's chocolate eyes. "Is there anything I must know?"

"Like…" Hermione tries to play off.

"Oh I don't know maybe the cold nature that my brother has towards you," Harry says signaling over to Ethan Potter before looking her in the eyes once more. "What is going on between the two of you?"

"It's nothing Harry," Hermione says quietly while trying to looking him in the eyes. After a few moments of awkward silence she takes a few steps away from him. "Harry, please let it go for now," she pleads with him as he stops her in her tracks. "I will tell you later, I promise."

"But…"

"This is my mum's and Sirius' wedding day and I don't want to ruin it," she says as her eyes pleas with him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says kissing the top of her head before heading back to the dance floor with her.

A worried look across his handsome features and a pensive look in Hermione face.

….

Ethan downs another glass of firewhiskey as he looks at the 'happy couple' dancing around the dance floor ignorant to his shatter heart. Oh how he hates his older brother now. He always had disliked him since he changed towards his best friend and decided to ignore her because of that red head menace.

"Son," James says taking a seat next to his middle child as he notices the younger man take another long swig off the fiery drink. "Are you okay, Ethan?"

"Just peachy father," Ethan answers without looking over at his father. "Just perfectly peachy, dad," he finishes with a long sigh before noticing his empty bottle.

"Did you get in a fight with Hermione or Harry, son," James says with concern at his son's depressive actions. "I am pretty sure that whatever it is can be easily solved."

"Dad," Ethan says tensely. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Please, just drop the subject."

"I would, son, it's just that you are drinking way too much for your own good. This is Sirius and Jane's wedding and I don't want anything to ruin it, so if talking about it will help…"

"It won't," Ethan says getting up quickly and heading towards the bar before turning once more towards his father. "Don't worry I know better than to embarrass the family in front of everyone, father."

James sighs as he looks at the retrieving back of his son. That definitely went fine. He guesses he should have use different words. He smiles slightly as he feels his darling wife take a seat next to him.

"How did it go," Lily asks looking over at her youngest son who seems to be ordering another bottle of firewhiskey.

"I am worry about him, Lils," James answers honestly. "Something happen to him a few days ago and I think Hermione has something to do with it, or at least she knows what is wrong with him."

"You don't think…" Lily trails off as she looks at her young son whom at that moment skulls down another shot after seeing Harry kiss Hermione lightly on the lips. "Oh, dear."

"I think it is, my dear. I am afraid that is the answer to our questions," James says in a sad voice. "Our dear son has finally figured out what everyone else have notice."

…..

Ignorant of the trouble around, Sirius and Jane Black, formally known as Jane Granger, are blissfully happy in their own little happy bubble. All of their senses are only for each other. Nothing was breaking into their happiness tonight, or in the next three weeks of their lovely Caribbean honeymoon.

"I love you so much," Sirius says looking right into her soul. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to live without you by my side."

"Sirius…" Jane begins with a serious, no nonsense tone.

"No, sweetheart, I mean it. If I ever lost you…"

"You never will, Sirius. I will always be by your side, even if…"

"No, my dear, you will always be by my side. If I ever lost you I will be right there by your side in a heartbeat. I will never be able to live another minute without you. We have wasted too much time already," Sirius states in such a heartfelt and honest voice, something that she is the only one he is willing to show such part of him, while lightly kissing her small delicate hands. "I would willingly follow you into the afterlife, my dear."

"Oh Sirius," Jane says with a small sob before embracing him with a sad smile. "Don't ever say that again my love. Please don't."

Sirius looks into her glistening eyes while he holds her face in his large hands and after a heartfelt silence he gives her a wicked smile.

"Have I told you how tempted I am at this moment to rip that beautiful dress off you and have my way with you," he says with a twinkle in his eyes hidden the happy tears he felt at that moment.

"Isn't there a broom closet just outside the entrance," Jane says semi-serious making her husband guffaw at her forwardness.

"I always knew you were brilliant, my dear," he says wrapping his arm around her and looking out at the party goers in bliss.

….

Hermione rolls her eyes as she is being shuffle around with the way to many and way to eager single ladies. Nearby she can hear Rosie squealing in excitement, this is the first time she is allowed to try and catch the bouquet.

A movement to her right makes her look that way only to see her traitorous boyfriend barely holding in his laughter, unlike his red head best friend, Ron Weasley, who is outwardly laughing at all the ladies trying to be the next lady to get married.

"I bet you that if he knew who might be the lucky husband of mine," Ginny whispers to Hermione, "he wouldn't be laughing so hard."

"So things are getting serious between you and Draco," Hermione whispers back only to have her mother's voice interrupt the answer, Ginny just gives a slight shrug before turning to the beautiful bride.

"Are you girls ready," Jane Black asks excitedly as she waves her bouquet around. A thunderous yes is heard among the women. "Okay then, one… two… three…"

At that moment the beautiful bouquet of mix flowers falls effortlessly into Hermione's hands. A chorus of groans and a loud applaud follows as the daughter of the bride is supposedly the next to marry.

Hermione gives a slight smile before hurriedly walking out of the dance floor with a red face Harry right behind her as the people among the party begin to do loud cat whistles.

…..

"Mum," Hermione says tearfully hugging her mother. The Blacks, Potters, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Hermione are outside the party hall saying their goodbyes to the newlywed couple. "Have fun. Take care of each other and don't worry about any of us here. For three weeks, it is all about you two," she finishes by hugging her step dad. "Take good care of her."

"Always," Sirius promises before turning his loving gaze to his radiant wife. "Well, dear," he says after a while of their happy goodbyes. "I think is time I take you to our honeymoon cause if I don't I will do something your daughter might hex me for."

Hermione glares at the jokester among the laughter of everyone else present.

"Another comment like that and I'll make sure both you and my mother have a VERY disappointing honeymoon," Hermione says a little too sweetly.

"Alright, let's go dear," with that said Sirius quickly wraps his arm around his wife and disappears into thin air.

"Finally," Hermione says between laughter.

She then turns to her left and sees her best friend, Ethan, looking sullen with a distant look and glazed eyes. Looking at what she stares at; Harry turns to find his brother in such an awful state. Before he can say a word Ethan lifts a shot glass to his lips making Harry frown at what he is looking at.

"Anything wrong," Harry asks his brother making everyone else look at the brothers and Hermione tighten her hold on Harry's arm.

"It's none of your business," Ethan says slurring his words and swaying in place. "Just leave me alone," he finishes in a mumble something sounding like bloody bastard which Harry and Hermione barely hear.

"Do you have a problem with me," Harry asks letting his anger get the best of him.

"Harry please," Hermione says trying to pull him away from his younger brother. "Let it go, please, he doesn't know what he is saying."

At her words Ethan gives Hermione a heated look. He was beyond angry at her he was pissed off.

"I might be buzz but I know what I am talking about," Ethan then stands tall and proud. "And you know it's true."

"Ethan please this is not the time," Hermione begs getting between her boyfriend and his brother. "Plus you're not in a right state."

"Why not Hermione? The party is over and it's just us here," he looks at her with pain and hate mix together. "It's all between the family."

"What the hell are you bloody talking about," Harry finally explodes, hatting the way his brother is talking to his girlfriend. "What do you have against Hermione and me?"

"You don't deserve her, that is what I have against you," Ethan finally says after contemplating his answer and opting for the truth. "You never did. You are a bastard that all you did is hurt her. I finally got the guts to tell her my feelings and you know what she tells me? She said that she already got together with you. That this time was for real and that nothing and no one will ever separate you again. That is what is wrong with me. I finally found out why I couldn't find a good girl to keep and it's because I've always loved her. What sucks is that she has never loved me. Not like I love her anyway."

"Ethan…" Hermione trails off at his cold glare.

"Don't come near me Hermione. No one get close to me. I need sometime for myself. I need to get my head around the situation," Ethan says turning his back on his family.

At that moment Harry tries to console his brother but before he can fully place his hand on Ethan's shoulder Ethan turns around and punches his brother square in the jaw making Harry drop to the floor.

"I told you not to get close to me," Ethan screams as he sees Hermione kneel next to his fallen brother. "Just leave me alone. All of you leave me alone."

"Ethan," Hermione says before the younger boy disappears leaving all those present at the time surprise and sadden.

So what did you guys think? Leave a review please.


End file.
